Patriot Hearts
by wendylou
Summary: In colonial America, farm girl Bella would rather play in the wilderness than behave like a young lady. Edward is the son of a rich landowner and very proud. An unlikely romance unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-An offer Charles can't refuse

Clip-clop, clip-clop, clip-clop.

I could hear the hooves as they drew nearer and my Pa was quick to rise from our supper table and see who had come to call. Before he opened the door he picked up the musket that is always at the ready and set to lean near the door of our small wooden house. I rose to peer through the curtains that cover the window overlooking our front porch.

"Come away, Izzy, and let me have a look," Emmett said, as he gently tugged at my elbow.

I was not able to see the visitors face. It was dusk and a halo of sunshine surrounded his head as he dismounted. He rode a tall black horse and his clothes were well made and too fine to be a farmer.

"Who is it , Emmett?" I asked, as I let him take his turn to peek.

"It's Mr. Cullen. I wonder what his business is with Pa," he said, then returned to the table and his supper.

Although Mr. Cullen is not a frequent visitor, it is not unusual for him to stop and speak to my father about the farm and current events. My father is a respected man in our small community. He is a man of few words, but his opinion holds sway and even a man of position like Mr. Cullen sees it's worth.

"Put Pa's plate by the hearth to keep warm, Izzy, he may be out there for a while if there's any news to be had," Emmett said.

My Pa rocked on the front porch for nearly an hour. Mr. Cullen left just as the sun began to set and Pa quietly entered. His expression was thoughtful and he said nothing as he returned to our plank board table. I quickly placed his unfinished plate in front of him and Emmett made an inquiry into the reason for our unexpected visit.

"Mr. Cullen has made an offer that I think I would be foolish not to accept," he said.

"What is it? Does it have to do with the farm ?" Emmett asked.

"No. This offer has to do with Izzy," he said, then both their heads turn my way.

I had taken a seat on the bench next to the hearth and began playing with the sling shot that Jacob had made for me. I looked at my father and brother without comprehension. Why would Mr. Cullen have reason to consider me? I am only a girl of thirteen years old and of no consequence to him.

"It has come to the attention of Mrs. Cullen that Izzy is being let run wild with Indians, wears Emmett's old britches instead of dresses, and knows more about hunting and fishing than she does about how to be a young lady." he said.

"That's all right, Pa, I don't want to be a lady, " I said.

I have no use for girly things of any kind. I love learning the things that girls aren't taught like shooting a musket and how to track wild animals. I love being outside helping Pa and Emmett on the farm. Most of all, I love exploring the forest with my best friend Jacob. He teaches me the ways of his people, the Iroquois, and how to survive in the wilderness. I don't want to be a lady. I want to be me.

"Now, Izzy, I have to think of what's best for you and your future. I have raised you as I have raised Emmett and been blessed for the joy of it, but like it or not you are a girl. You have not had the benefit of your mother's influence, God rest her soul. It would be selfish and unkind of me not to give you the opportunity to become the woman you can surely be. Mr. Cullen's daughter Alice is about your age and a governess has been employed to teach her the art of being a lady. He has generously offered to include you in her lessons," he said, then let out a thoughtful sigh.

"Oh Pa, please don't make me. I don't want to learn to sew and have a tea party. I want to be here with you and Emmett forever," I begged.

"Izzy, your going to grow up and when you do you'll want a husband and home of your own to tend to. Emmett is eighteen now and soon he will go courting and start a life of his own. I won't always be here to care for you.," he said.

"No Pa, I won't do it," I pouted.

"Yes, you will," he said. "You'll do it because your Pa wants you to and you'll do your best to make me proud."

"Yes sir," I said.

I laid aside my sling shot and went to clean up before bed. All I could think was that I didn't know how I would be able to make my father proud doing things girls do, especially with a family I barely know. The Cullen's are different. They live in a fine brick house on a large estate with barns and orchards and servants to do their chores. Their children want for nothing. I have seen them at church and find them too proud.

I put on my night dress and crawled into bed. I looked out my window at the moon and thought about my mother. She died birthing me and until that moment I had not felt the loss of her. My father and brother have loved me and taught me how to work a farm. I know when to plant and harvest. I can care for the animals. I can cook enough to keep us fed. I can read enough to know the Lords words. If my mother were alive she would teach me the things a grown woman should know.

I felt her loss that night as I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One-First Lesson 

It is the first Sunday of October 1773. I am wearing my best dress and straw hat for church. I have my sling-shot in my pocket because although I will wear a dress if I have to, I don't have to like it. I climb up beside my father on the wagon as Emmett gets into the wagon bed and we are on our way to church.

This is my favorite time of year. The trees are showing their true colors and the sun warms the earth bringing the smells of fall to the air. I would feel content if today was not the day I am to go to the Cullen estate for my first lesson. Pa takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. He knows my heart.

The sermon is long and the air is too warm. We sit towards the back of the tiny church near the open door and I enjoy the feel of a cool breeze on my neck. The Cullen family sit in the front row as befitting their station and I can't help but study them.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are what a gentleman and lady should be. They dress finely and sit still. Their son is a year shy of Emmett in age. His name is Edward. Until now I have never given him a second look. He is tall and lean with fair skin and auburn hair like his mother. I don't know what to make of him. Emmett has told me that he is known to be one of the best marksman in the colony. He appears stiff and cold. Alice is my age, but on the occasions we have crossed paths at church she has not spoken but a few words to me. She is a little taller than me with fair skin like Edward's, and dark hair like her father.

After church, the congregation disperses into small groups under the shade trees to socialize and spread news of the day. I stand near my father and listen to the men talk of taxation without representation and rebellion against our British rule. My Pa listens but says little. I can tell that this talk worries him.

It is time to go and so my father walks me over to where the Cullen family is standing with the preacher. They all greet my father politely and then turn their eyes to me.

"You all know my Isabella," Pa says.

"How do you do, " Mrs. Cullen inquires.

"I do fine, thank you, Ma'am," I reply. She smiles and looks at her daughter. Alice, too, smiles and nods.

"My Alice is shy, but I can assure you that she has done nothing but talk about your upcoming visits since your father agreed to let you come," Mrs. Cullen said.

I was put at ease by her kind words and wondered if what I had thought was pride on Alice's part was in truth a timid nature. If this is true, then at least I will not suffer alone in my new situation.

The Cullens have a coach and driver. I ride in the cab with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen and Alice. Edward sits with the driver on his bench. Little conversation is made during our short trip, but Alice smiles sweetly at me from time to time.

We are let out at the front entrance to their home. I have never been in the Cullen's house before. I've only seen it from the highway when I have ridden the grain wagon with Pa to the mill. It is much bigger up close. I follow the Cullens into their home and stand in awe. This is how I imagine the King lives, truly grand. A servant takes the family's hats and I reluctantly let her take mine as well. Mrs. Cullen confirms that lunch is set out for us on the rear terrace.

"Isabella," Mrs. Cullen addresses me. "I hope you will enjoy spending your Sunday afternoons with us. Rosalie is a fine governess. Come... I shall introduce you and we can all enjoy some refreshments."

We walk through a grand foyer with a circular staircase. A dome with windows in the ceiling lights our way. The foyer leads straight to a large hall with doors on both sides. At the end of the hall, a set of doors made of small panes of glass opens onto a large semicircular brick terrace. A table covered with a white cloth is set for our lunch. Already seated at the table is the prettiest girl that I have ever seen. She has hair the color of sweet corn and eyes blue as the sky.

"Isabella, let me present Miss Rosalie," Mrs. Cullen says, as she takes her seat next to her husband. "Rosalie this is your new student, Isabella."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Rosalie," I say timidly.

"My pleasure, " she says, but her expression indicates that it is not.

I sit in the chair next to Alice and across from Edward. I am too nervous to eat. Alice turns to me and in a whisper only meant for me to hear, she asks, "Is it true you run wild with an Indian boy?"

I giggle and nod my answer.

"What adventures you must have," she says, "I must hear all your tales. I never have any fun, well, except when we travel. I love to see the big cities and shop for pretty things and dine at restaurants…," it is as if a dam has broken and Alice cannot contain herself any more,"… I just know we are going to be fine friends," she finishes, and I think that she is right.

After lunch, Miss Rosalie leads us to a small parlor off the main hall for our lesson. As soon as she closes the door behind us, her pleasant façade is replaced by a scowl. She takes a moment to appraise me from top to bottom.

"Well, I can see I have my work cut out for me. Your posture is atrocious, your table manners were appalling, and you smell like the inside of a barn," she snips. "I suppose we will have to start with the basics." She crosses the room, removes a book from a shelf and comes to stand directly in front of me. "A lady of good breeding always stands straight and tall," she says, and then places the book on top of my head. "I expect you to balance this book on your head and practice walking and sitting. In order to accomplish this, your back must remain straight and your head level."

I hold my tongue and do as I am told. Alice gives me a sympathetic smile that quickly disappears as Miss Rosalie begins to lecture us on the importance of good grooming and the benefit of making a good presentation of one's self. I spend the duration of my first lesson fumbling with a heavy book that seems to only want to fall onto my toes. Miss Rosalie praises Alice for her good upbringing and makes many comments on my lack of it. An hour later, Miss Rosalie declares an end to my torture and leaves the room to inquire how I will be let home. Alice and I take this opportunity to become acquainted.

"Oh, Isabella, I am so sorry that Miss Rosalie treated you so poorly. She is just jealous because we have all been looking forward to your visits. I suspect that she likes to be the center of attention and is just trying to make you feel less so that she seems more. You know Miss Rosalie is only just sixteen years old. I heard Mother tell Father that she has had a hard time of it and only took this position because her family has fallen into disgrace. I did not learn in what manner of trouble they find themselves, but from what I understand it will prevent her from a good marriage in respectable society," she informs me quickly, then catches her breath.

"I don't know why anyone would want to get married anyhow," I reply. "She is better off in my mind. Especially if getting married means you have to act like "a lady of good breeding," I mock.

"I can't wait to grow up and get married. I think it will be so romantic and wonderful," Alice says, as her eyes take on a dreamy quality. "I hope my husband will be tall and handsome, maybe even a southern gentleman."

Just as I am about to tease Alice about her romantic fancies, the door opens and Edward walks in.

"Isabella, Mother has asked me to see you home," he says, "it's time to go." He turns to leave and as I stand to follow him, Alice takes my hand and we say our farewell.

I retrieve my hat and follow Edward out of the house to a courtyard where a small runabout buggy is waiting for us. Edward offers me his hand as I go to climb up. I stop and stare at it for a moment as no one has ever treated me with such care before. I place my hand in his. It is warm and strong and my heart flutters as he helps me to my seat. Edward comes around the rear of the buggy , climbs to his seat and gently flicks the reigns to start our short journey.

I sit still and quiet. I am confused. Why do I feel so strange? Why do I feel so light headed and shaky? I try to look at Edward without his notice. His jaw line is square and his lips are smooth and rosy. His eyelashes are long and his hair is disheveled. He is handsome.

Edward offers no conversation and I do not trust myself to speak. He is seventeen and although I am newly fourteen years old, I fear he would likely think me childish anyway, so we pass the time silently. Thirty minutes later we arrive in front of my home. I can see my pa and Emmett out by the barn. I wave to them and Edward comes around the buggy to offer his hand to help me down.

"Thank you," I say, but I'm so flustered that I don't know if it was loud enough for him to hear.

I watch as he gets back in the buggy and just before he flicks the reigns, he looks me in the eyes, smiles a crooked grin and says "You have a good evening, Bella."

When I come back to my senses, Edward and his buggy are no more than a dot in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to read and review . This is my first story so I appreciate your positive feedback.

I came up with idea for this story after a visit to Colonial Williamsburg, Virginia. I am a fan of movies like The last of the Mohicans(also a book) and The Patriot(maybe a book-I don't know) so I thought writing this would be fun. I am trying to make this as historically accurate as I can but please don't be overly critical because I am not a history buff.

Several people have commented on Bella's age and I just want to say that I know she is young. When I was a girl I loved the show Little House on the Prairie(also a book). On that show, I thought it was terribly sweet how Laura crushed on the older Almanzo and over the course of time, as she matured, he came to see her in a different light. I also like the similarity to Anne of Green Gables where she has her first encounters with Gilbert at a young age.-so please give her a little time.

I hope that you guys stick with me and I can keep you interested (I know I get bored easily if the plot doesn't move fast enough). Thanks again!

(Oh, and I don't own anything twilight related.)

Chapter Two- A Day of Distractions

It is early December and I have not been myself lately. I cannot explain it, but something is not right. The snow keeps us inside when there are no chores to be done and I find myself thinking and doing things that are out of character to pass the time. For instance, why do I keep gazing at myself in the looking glass? I never worried before if my hair was in its place. I think that the lessons with Miss Rosalie are starting to affect me and not for the best.

I am relieved for the distraction when Jacob comes to call on me this morning. Jacob is a Mohawk Indian. The Mohawk are a tribe belonging to the Iroquois people. The Mohawk are known to be fierce with their enemies, but with their families and friends they are a generous, cooperative and peaceful people. Jacob's Mohawk name is Okwaho. It means wolf.

The air outside is not too cold today so Pa lets me go with Jacob to the forest to hunt. He knows I will be safe with Jacob because even though he is my age, he is considered a man among his people. We hunt for several hours and I have managed to get two rabbits to cook for supper. Jacob stops several times to check his traps. The fur that the Mohawk trade with the English is a great help to his tribe. We stop at a stream to take a drink and I glance up to find Jacob looking at me strangely.

"What is wrong, Jacob," I ask and rise to stand next to him.

Jacob does not say anything, but he slowly reaches his hand out to me and gently touches my cheek. His expression is unreadable to me. I smile nervously at him because I am uncomfortable and I do not understand this moment between us.

"Come, let's get you home," he says, and the moment is gone.

My home is not far from the western frontier of the New York territory. The settlement in which we reside is governed much like that of a feudal society. Mr. Cullen is our patron. His family owns much of the lands that are settled around these parts and the farmers that work the lands pay rent and over time can purchase their farms. We are making our way back to my Pa's farm, across the pasture, when I notice a horse and rider making his way to our house. Jacob and I arrive moments before the rider and I realize that it is Edward Cullen.

My heart begins to race and it is as if time has stopped. My contact with Edward after he drove me home this fall has been limited. Since the completion of the harvest, Pa has come every Sunday to collect me from my lesson. I have avoided Edward as much as possible otherwise. He makes me feel anxious and I struggle to think clearly whenever he is near, even though he has taken no notice of me and treats me with only polite indifference.

"Good day, Bella," Edward says as he dismounts and walks over to stand just a few feet in front of me. He smiles at me and I notice for the first time that his eyes are green.

"G-Good day, Edward," I stutter as I return his greeting. I feel a blush coming to my cheeks as I do my best to return a smile. Edward slowly stretches out his arm and offers me an envelope. "What is this?" I ask as I cautiously take the envelope from him.

Jacob must have sensed my nervousness at our exchange because he silently comes to stand next to me in a protective manner. Edward turns his gaze to Jacob as if only now noticing him for the first time. The smile falls from Edward's face. They lock eyes and appraise each other for several moments.

"It is an invitation," he says abruptly, without taking his gaze from Jacob. His tone has become unfriendly. I cannot think why. "Alice has bid me to deliver it to you. She would like you to come to our Christmas ball."

"Oh," is all I can manage to say as I register his hostility. We all three stand awkwardly for a moment longer and then the silence is broken by Edward.

"Once again, good day," he says, nods at me, then turns , mounts his horse and leaves without a backwards glance.

I turn to Jacob and note that he too has a hateful expression on his face that is directed at Edwards back. I briefly wonder if they know each other, but then think that is highly unlikely. It seems that every time I cross paths with Edward I am left confused.

I ask Jacob if he would like to stay for supper and as we set about the task of skinning our rabbits, the tension disappears and he once again becomes his lighthearted self. After supper, I see Jacob to the door and we stand on my front porch to say our farewells. Jacob seems hesitant.

"I have a gift for you, Izzy," he says. I am surprised when he offers me a small leather bag with a leather drawstring cord. I open it to find a perfectly carved little wooden wolf. I cannot help but smile. It is beautiful.

"Jacob, did you make this," I ask, while I turn the small treasure over in my hand. I giggle in amazement.

"Yes, I carved it for you," he answers. I can tell Jacob is relieved by my reaction, although how anyone could not like this gift, I would not know.

"Thank you, Jacob," I say. We smile at each other and Jacob seems to be searching my face for something. His expression makes me think he does not find it. I sense that something is changing in our friendship. I do not know what to think of it.

After a few moments, Jacob says, "Your welcome. Goodnight, Izzy."

"Goodnight, Jacob," I reply.

Jacob slowly turns and leaves. I watch him as he makes his way across our pasture as the sun begins to set.

After I do my end of day chores and say my goodnights to Pa and Emmett, I go to my room to ready myself for bed. Before removing my clothes to don my night dress, I remove the contents of my pocket. I examine the envelope Edward gave me and see that it is addressed to me on one side and on the other side is beautiful red wax seal with the Cullen crest stamped upon it. I set it on my night table unopened. I then pull the small wooden wolf from his leather bag and set him next to the envelope.

Once I have crawled into bed, I ponder the events of the day. I think of Jacob and wonder what has brought on this change between us. I think of Edward and wonder why when he is so indifferent to me that I find myself troubling to think of him at all. Lastly, I end my day as I started it, thinking that I have not been myself lately. I cannot explain it but something is not right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three- A Party to Remember

Alice has invited me to the Christmas ball that her family hosts every year and Miss Rosalie thinks it would be good practice for me. I think I will suffer greatly. Father agrees to let me go on the condition that Emmett will also attend as my chaperone. Emmett is looking forward to it. He is at ease in any situation and has the ability to always be without a care. I am envious of his disposition.

The ball is to be this coming Saturday. Several wealthy families from neighboring settlements are making the journey and will stay through the weekend. The Cullen home is large enough to host them. Also to be present, are some local families who are of middling social stature, but through business and social dealings have become friendly with the Cullen family. I will be the only farmers daughter in attendance.

The last of my lessons before the ball is spent reviewing manners and etiquette. Miss Rosalie makes it clear that my behavior is a reflection on her and I am not to embarrass her. As a kindness, she teaches us a dance that she says even someone as clumsy and awkward as myself should be able to manage. I spend the remainder of my week in practice, dancing through my chores and walking about our small house with a book on my head.

Saturday arrives and Emmett and I travel by wagon to the Cullen estate. We have come early so that Miss Rosalie can oversee my preparations. Emmett is led to find the other young men who will pass the hours before the ball playing games and making conversation. I am escorted up the stairs to a sitting room that is adjacent to Alice's room.

Over the past two months, Alice and I have become quite close. Her timidity upon our first meeting belied her true nature. She is opposite myself in temperament, being easily excitable and often struggling to control her enthusiasm. I am more steady and even minded, but I cannot help but enjoy Alice's company. She is always cheerful and happy.

"Isabella, you are finally here," Alice declares as she runs to me and wraps both her arms around my left one, pulling me into the room. Miss Rosalie offers her a disapproving stare. Alice ignores her and continues to prattle on. "I have barely been able to contain myself. I am so thrilled that you are here and I can introduce you to everyone."

It is at this time that I notice that there are three other young ladies in the room. The first to whom I am introduced is Angela. She is my age and has dark hair, dark eyes and a sweet demeanor. She is the daughter of a merchant which puts her a little closer to my station in society. The next is Jessica, the daughter of wealthy family in a neighboring settlement. She is fair and petite with an abundance of curly blonde hair. Jessica and her cousin Lauren, who I am presented to last, are three years my senior. Lauren is tall with light brown hair and blue eyes. While Angela appears eager to make my acquaintance, the cousins seem less than impressed with me and quickly resume their previous activity of quarreling over a bonnet.

Following our introductions, Miss Rosalie sends for the ladies servants to help with our preparations for the ball. I am taken to a small room with a metal tub in the center where I am thoroughly scrubbed and rinsed. The soaps are sweet smelling like strawberries and make my skin feel soft and smooth. When I am returned to Alice's sitting room, it is bustling with activity. All the young ladies, including Miss Rosalie, are being worked upon by the servants. Hair is being styled, dresses are being laid out and readied, accessories are being chosen. I am set in a chair between Alice and Angela and as my hair is being done, Angela attempts to get acquainted with me.

"Isabella, are you looking forward to the ball?" she asked.

"Please, call me Izzy," I say, and then reply, "To tell you honestly , I don't know. I have never been to one before so I'm a little nervous, but I'm curious as well."

"Well, you have nothing to fear. This is the second year that I have been old enough to attend with my family and last year I had a wonderful time. I will stay close to you if you like?" she asks to comfort me.

"Thank you, I would like that very much," I reply.

We sit quietly as we are worked upon. Angela, like myself, is comfortable in letting Alice do all the talking. She tells us about who is to be present, the boys our age that we can dance with, and the beautiful decorations. Refreshments are brought in for us to enjoy and I make sure to eat so as not to feel ill later.

As our hair styles are completed, we are each helped into our dresses. Alice's dress is yellow to flatter her fair skin and dark hair and I think it is like her personality, like sunshine. Angela has chosen to wear light blue, while Jessica and Lauren have both chosen shades of green.

The gown that I am to wear is one of Alice's old ones that Miss Rosalie has had altered for me. It is made of a deep blue brocade with ivory lace that trims my elbow length sleeves. The skirt of it falls to just above my ankles that are covered with ivory stockings. The black slippers that complete my outfit have small black satin bows on them. I never knew that such beautiful things existed.

When I am dressed, I venture a look at myself in the tall looking glass in the corner of the room. I do not know myself. My hair that I had always thought was plain brown shines a pretty chestnut. It has been pulled up on the sides into tiny intricate braids held atop my head by ivory satin ribbon, leaving the rest to fall in loose waves down my back. The blue of my dress makes my skin look like fresh cream. I cannot help but smile. I am pretty.

I descend the stairs hand in hand with Alice and Angela. The gentleman are all waiting at the bottom of the stairs to escort the ladies who have been readying themselves in the many rooms on the second floor. I look for Emmett. It is he who finds me with a tap on my shoulder. When I turn to him he beams at me. "You look lovely, Izzy" he says. He is dressed in a borrowed black suit that is not as fine as the other men, but his smile and charm outshine all else. He offers me his arm and we walk into the ballroom together.

The ballroom is a long rectangular room with a curved wall at the end. Running down the length of the room on both sides are equally spaced multi-paned windows in between which are placed chairs for the on lookers to sit. Beneath the windows are green pots holding masses of poinsettias. At the end of the room where the wall is curved, a small musical ensemble is seated and ready to play. The brass chandeliers and wall sconces are giving a warm golden glow to the room and all the people within. It is magical.

"Emmett, have you ever seen anything so beautiful in all your life?" I ask, as I take in my surroundings.

"No, I can't say as I have," he replies, but his gaze is fixed on only one spot in the room. I look to see what he is staring at. "Who is that?" he asks. It is Miss Rosalie. Miss Rosalie, being sixteen, is old enough to wear her hair all up. She has it pulled high in a complicated twist with tiny ringlets falling delicately about her face and shoulders. Her dress is a ruby red satin that drapes gently across her shoulders. I thought she was beautiful before, but now she is a vision.

"That is my teacher, Miss Rosalie. Emmett, you should be wary of her. She is not a friendly sort," I warn him.

"What do you mean?" he asks, without taking his eyes from her.

"Well, I haven't really spoken of it because I don't want to concern Pa, but she is unkind to me at every opportunity," I confess. Emmett looks at me thoughtfully.

"Why don't you introduce me to her? Maybe I can get this sorted out," he asks, then starts to pull me in her direction before I have a chance to respond.

Miss Rosalie has positioned herself out of the way in a corner of the room. She looks as if she is trying not to be noticed. Emmett and I walk up to her and I do my best to introduce them properly. "Miss Rosalie, may I introduce my brother to you?" I ask. She looks at me and then Emmett. Her expression lightens slightly and she nods her permission. "This is my brother, Emmett Swan. Emmett, this is Miss Rosalie Hale."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hale. Izzy has done nothing but sing your praises," Emmett says, as he gives her a little bow. Miss Rosalie looks at me skeptically and then smiles at Emmett.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Swan, " she replies. They stare into each others eyes and I stand between them looking from one to the other. The music starts and Emmett offers her his hand. She looks at it and then glances nervously around the room as if she thinks he is trying to play a trick on her. When she sees that no one is making ready to laugh at her, she gently places her hand in his and he escorts her to the floor. I realize that, as far as they are concerned, I no longer exist.

I turn to go in search of my friends. I find Alice and Angela near the punch bowl watching the dance. I join them in a cup of punch and a cookie as we observe the dancers. Several brave boys come to ask us to dance and I am guided to the floor by a boy with light hair and blue eyes. His name is Michael Newton and he steps on my toes as many times as I step on his.

Near the end of our dance, Mr. Cullen interrupts the music to announce that he received news that revolutionaries, in a demonstration against the tea tax, have dressed up like Indians and dumped shiploads of British tea into Boston harbor two days ago. It is being called the Boston Tea Party. A murmur spreads through the gathering and I wonder what it all means. Michael says that this will draw the attention of mother England to let the King and Parliament know that we, as British citizens, should be treated fairly. I think it will draw trouble. I thank him for the dance and he returns me to my spot by my friends.

A little bit of worrying news does not hinder the mood of the evening and everyone resumes their previous activities. I am having a good time listening to Alice tell of her dance partners two left feet until I notice a head of auburn hair twirling around the dance floor. My heart flutters and I feel a thousand butterflies in my stomach. It is Edward. I can see his head in the crowd because he stands so tall. He is smiling down at his partner looking at her as if she hung the moon. My heart falls as I watch him make his way in our direction and the mystery girl is revealed to be Jessica.

The music stops just as they pass in front of us. He escorts Jessica from the floor and they come to stand near us. They take no notice of us and I secretly examine him. He is striking in his formal attire. Jessica's hand remains resting on Edward's arm until Edward offers her a glass of punch as he gets one for himself. She is obviously pleased by his attention. I am not.

The music resumes and they join in observing the assembly of dancers. Lauren comes to stand next to Jessica. They begin to make cruel comments about each couple as they pass and Edward finds it amusing. I think it is unkind. Alice , Angela and I choose to ignore them until Emmett and Miss Rosalie dance a path in front of us. "I see Rosalie has found someone willing to go down to her level," Jessica says, and rolls her eyes at Lauren.

"Judging by his attire, it looks like he was already at her level," Lauren counters, and they both laugh at their own cleverness.

I am mortified.

"Look at him," she continues to speak of my brother, "he is like a great beast lumbering around the dance floor."

Edward chuckles and adds, "He is a farmer's son. He has no station or worth to speak of. He practically is an animal."

Now, I am angry.

I don't wait to hear what will be said next. I go to stand in front of them, hands clinched and say…nothing. I cannot get a word out I am so upset. My mouth just keeps opening and closing like a fish. Edward looks shamefaced as he appreciates what I must have heard, but Jessica and Lauren just burst into laughter at my display. That is when I snap. I take a glass of punch from the table and fling it at them both. They scream and the rest of the ballroom becomes quiet and still. Edward, Alice and Angela just stare at me like I have gone mad. Then I realize what I have done. The only thing left that could complete my humiliation happens next…I burst into tears.

I immediately feel a hand at my elbow guiding me from the room, up the stairs, and into a small sitting room. Before I know it, I am set upon someone's lap and comforting arms are holding me close and rubbing gentle circles on my back. "There, there, it's alright now, " a soothing voice says. I cry for a good long time. It is long overdue. The stress of all the changes in my life has come to a head and I finally break down.

When I am all cried out, I accept a handkerchief that is offered to me. "All better now, Dear?" the soft voice asks. My eyes are clear enough now to see that it is Mrs. Cullen's lap in which I am sitting.

"Yes. Thank you," I sniffle.

I wonder why she is not angry with me. I have ruined her party. She just smiles at me and smoothes my hair from my face. She is kindhearted.

"Well, then why don't we clean you up and go back to the party, alright?" she offers.

I nod my agreement and when I am made more presentable we return to the ballroom. Mrs. Cullen has her arm protectively around my shoulder as we enter and the curious looks that I receive are brief. Emmett comes to make sure that I am unharmed and Mrs. Cullen assures him I am fine. She walks me over to Alice and Angela and with a final motherly pat on my shoulder leaves me to my friends.

"Izzy, are you well? I was so worried. You were so upset. Those girls deserved what they got and I told them so. They left in tears and when we explained what happened to their fathers, they said Jessica and Lauren would not be allowed to return tonight. My father took Edward to his study to discuss his involvement and this may be the last straw. Edward has a history of being callous and prideful. I never new someone could be so rude…" Alice went on. Angela gave my hand a quick squeeze of support. I am lucky to have such good friends.

The rest of the night passes uneventfully. I dance one awkward dance with Emmett during which he tries to pry from me the details of the earlier events. I cannot hurt him by repeating their harsh words, so I say nothing at all. When the last dance comes to an end, I return to the sitting room, change back into my own clothes and make my way back downstairs to Emmett. He is saying goodnight to Miss Rosalie. She smiles sweetly at him before turning to ascend the stairs. He watches her until she disappears from view.

I say my goodbye to Angela and we promise to stay in touch. A servant brings us our coats and hats and we move towards the door where the Cullen family is waiting to say goodbye. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen graciously thank us for coming and Alice throws her arms around me and wishes me a Merry Christmas. Edward does not say a word, nor does he look us in the eyes. I do not feel the same as I did before when he is near. Now, instead of excitement, I feel only sadness. I decide that the incident tonight has shown me Edward's true character. I will not waste another thought on him.

The wagon ride is cold and quiet as the moon guides our way. I am too tired to worry over what will come from the events of this evening. I lay my head on Emmett's shoulder and look at the stars shining brightly in the winter sky.

I do not care what anyone says. I am proud to be a farmers daughter and that Emmett is my brother. He is a good man and I am glad that at the end of this long and taxing day he is at my side to see me safely home.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to people who take the time to review-you're awesome.

(I don't own anything Twilight-this is just for fun)

Chapter Four- Hard Work Builds Character 

It is the last Sunday in February 1774. I am riding in the wagon with Pa and Emmett. We have all been invited to lunch at the Cullen's estate after church. Mr. Cullen expressed his desire to speak to Pa while I am in my lesson. I am concerned that I have done something wrong, but I cannot imagine what it could be. Pa seems distracted as we follow the Cullen's coach to their home and I think maybe my fears are his as well.

I have attended my lessons every Sunday, weather permitting, and have done my best to please Miss Rosalie. She has lightened to me since the happenings of the Christmas ball and for this I am grateful. I was expecting her wrath for my conduct, but instead she has been patient and tolerant of my inabilities. I think that her fondness for my brother may have something to do with her turn of manner.

I have noted changes in Emmett also. He whistles during his chores and often has to be asked a question multiple times before he responds. He has taken to offering to fetch me from my lessons in the hopes of obtaining a small glimpse of Miss Rosalie. The thought of them acting all silly and love sick turns my stomach, but I cannot complain if it makes my time with Miss Rosalie more tolerable.

Upon arriving at the Cullen estate, we are served our meal in the dining room. I sit next to Alice and we try our best to apply the table manners that Miss Rosalie has taught us. Our efforts go unnoticed. With Emmett in the room, she is oblivious to us and so we quietly talk of our week apart. Well, I mostly listen while Alice does the talking.

" Izzy, I have had such a trying week. You must have no idea how I struggle with my school work…" she begins.

Her parents employ a private tutor that instructs both Edward and herself. I think she is lucky to receive an education. Our settlement is not large enough to support a full time school and teachers salary. It is only through the generosity of the Cullen family that we even have a small place of worship, so Pa has been left to do our schooling at home.

"… I am so glad I am not to go to college like Edward. He is to go to Harvard for college in the fall and has to study languages, history, theology, mathematics and science. If I had to study all that, I think I would go insane but Edward has a very easy time with his schoolwork…" she continues.

The mention of Edward's name causes all pleasant feelings to leave my being. I have done all in my power not to consider him over the last weeks. Even on Sundays, when I am forced to be in his home, I do not look at him or speak to him. Today, even as I sit at the same table with him, I have avoided all thoughts of him until this moment. I have not forgiven, nor will I ever forget, his previous comments and to think of it only makes me down hearted.

At the end of the meal, Miss Rosalie, Alice and I remove ourselves to the parlor for our lesson. Today I am to learn how to make a French knot on my sampler of stitches. I have discovered that I have a knack for embroidery and I am surprised to find it is an activity that I quite enjoy. We pass the time in relative silence for even Alice needs to concentrate on this task. The busy work leaves my mind to wonder over what Pa could be discussing with Mr. Cullen in his study. My curiosity is not to be put to rest until Pa broaches the subject on our return home.

" It seems we are to have some help on the farm this year," Pa says to Emmett as he drives the wagon along the trail towards our farm.

"What kind of help do you mean," Emmett asks. I listen carefully to the exchange between Pa and Emmett for I have a feeling that this news will affect me.

"Well now," Pa explains, "Carlisle has asked me to put his son to use this spring. He has had some trouble with the boy. Edward will be off to school in the fall and Carlisle has to set him right before then. He thinks that a little bit of hard work might build some character."

Oh, no. This cannot be happening.

"Why us? Why not put him to work at the estate? There is plenty to be done there," Emmett inquires.

I do not need to hear Pa's answer to know that this is a direct result of my run in with Edward. Mr. Cullen must want to make some sort of point to Edward. Emmett looks at me and I can see that he thinks this as well. I never told Emmett what exactly occurred at the ball, but he knows that Edward was involved.

"Carlisle wants Edward to be able to learn the lesson of humility and hard work without his supervision. So far, his own attempts at guiding Edward have only made him defiant," Pa answers.

"Pa, surely, there are other farms he could work on," I offer, in hopes of a way out of this situation.

"Carlisle has been kind to us, Izzy. He has been fair in his duties as our patron; He has opened his home to you; and, though it should not need mentioning, I count him as a friend. I could not refuse his request.," he reasons. I lower my head in disappointment at Pa's words. I can see that the matter is settled.

"When will he start?" Emmett asks.

"We can expect Edward to help with the maple sugaring in a couple weeks time," Pa responds as we arrive home.

I do my chores and I think on today's turn of events. My thoughts are clear. Edward has expressed his opinion of Emmett, someone who I love dearly, and has rightly earned my animosity… but these last few weeks, I have come to struggle with my emotions.

My first reaction to Edward's insult was to feel anger in the defense of my brother, but now, my feelings have taken on a new quality. I cannot explain it, but for some reason, my heart is aching. If I am honest with myself, I know it stems from the knowledge that through my relation to Emmett, Edward's estimation of me is also low. Now, make no mistake, I know my worth. I am a treasure to God and my family. Yet, in Edward's eyes, I am no more worthy of consideration than an animal. Why does the thought of this hurt me so? I was aware of his indifference before and never sought out his favor, but now I feel keenly his revulsion. I know I should not care what Edward thinks about me, but… I do.

By the time my day is complete, I have come to a decision. I will just have to harden myself to these feelings. No good can come of them and I refuse to let someone like Edward under my skin. In only two weeks, the sugar harvest will begin and I will have conquered my emotions. As I drift off to sleep, my last thoughts are that I will overcome this. Edward will never see his effect on me. I will make sure of it… I will…I will… I will…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five- As Sweet as Maple Sugar

The signs of spring are everywhere. Animal tracks can be seen in the snow, letting us know the creatures that sleep through the winter are awake. The icicles and streams are starting to trickle. The nights are still frigid, but the days are warmed by the sun. It is time to harvest the maple sap.

My family has been invited again this year by Jacob's tribe to share in their tradition of a sugaring party. Pa has become good friends with Jacob's father. He is the chief of their tribe. We call him Billy. He and his tribe have welcomed us onto their lands and taught us useful skills that we can use to help us thrive. Billy has showed us which plants are best for farming in this area; what animals to hunt and how to make the best use of them; and, my favorite, is how to tap the sugar of the maple trees that grow in these parts.

There are groves of maple trees that grow in the forests around our farm that the Mohawk use every year for their sap. We spend all day every day for about a week harvesting the maple sap and boiling it in the sugar hut to make the sweetest syrup and sugar. It is hard work but the Mohawk also make time for games and having fun.

Pa and Emmett have been busy this past week helping to prepare the sugar camp. They have been cutting firewood and preparing the tools and buckets. This year Pa invested in a large iron kettle in which we can boil the sap. The Mohawk use earthenware pots, but Pa figures the kettle will be more durable.

I have been keeping myself busy making sure we will have enough food and supplies to last the week. We will be spending our days at the sugar camp, returning only to rest and tend the animals. I am not looking forward to all the work, but I am eager to spend time with Jacob.

A little after sunrise this morning, the sounds of footfall on our porch and a knock at the door announce the arrival of our new farm hand, Edward. From my room, I hear my father greet him and tell him where he can shelter his horse. I finish getting on my warmest clothes. The weather can be unpredictable this time of year so I have chosen to wear many layers. When I am ready, I enter the living area of our small house to find Pa, Emmett and Edward are ready to leave.

"Are you ready, Izzy?" Pa asks.

"Yes, Pa," I respond, as put my pack over my shoulder.

I make sure as I follow the men out of the house that I do not look directly at Edward. I have vowed to myself that as far as I can manage without being openly rude, I will give no notice to his presence.

We make our way across the pasture and into the forest bringing only our pony, Tanya, who is pulling a small cart that will easily fit the narrow trail to the sugar camp. Pa is first on the trail as he guides Tanya into the woods. I am next to follow with Edward and Emmett bringing up the rear. Emmett is his pleasant self and, as he tries to converse with Edward, I find myself listening in.

"Have you ever taken part in a sugar harvest before, Edward?" he asks him.

The only response he receives is a tired sounding "No". I get the impression that Edward is not used to rising this early. Emmett is not deterred. He keeps on talking.

"Your in for a treat then…" Emmett begins, as he goes on to explain the process of tapping the trees and collecting the sap. Edward grunts his understanding at all the appropriate times, but it is clear that his only interest is to get this over with.

We arrive at the sugar camp a short time later and it is alive with activity. The people of Jacob's tribe are already hard at work. Jacob spots me almost immediately and greets me with a big smile. I look to Pa for permission, but he is waving me off to Jacob before I have to ask.

"Welcome, Izzy," Jacob says, and shows me where to set my pack. I can see that he is gathering his supplies making ready to head into the grove. I pick up as many buckets as I can carry and we are off together.

"I am so glad to see you, Jacob," I tell him as we walk through the trees to where Jacob wants to place the first taps.

"I am glad to see you, too, " he replies, and then asks, " Why is the Cullen with you?"

"He is going to be helping Pa and Emmett on the farm this year. Pa thought he could be of use, so he brought him along," I explain.

Jacob's face twists in to a scowl and then he replies, "The only thing a Cullen will be is in the way."

"Why do you say that? Do you know the Cullens?" I ask, and then stumble over a root and drop some of my buckets.

"The tribe knows the Cullens. They come here and they claim their king gave them this land to call their own," he explains, as he picks up my buckets and hands them to me. "This is Iroquois land. They are thieves."

"But, we come to this land too, and you do not think I am a thief. Do you, Jacob?" I ask because it has never occurred to me that Jacob may not want me here.

He looks at me and smiles. "No, ," he says, and we resume walking. "You and your family only use what you need and you work hard for each other. This is the way of the Iroquois." He then turns to me and says, "You will always be welcome where I am."

Jacob finds the first tree that he thinks is large enough to tap. He takes his stone tool and carves a V-shaped groove into the bark. He then places a concave piece of wood into the groove at an angle so that the tree sap drains downward. I put one of the wooden buckets under the drain to catch the sap. We repeat this process for the remainder of the morning only returning to camp to fetch more buckets.

I see Pa with Edward and Emmett throughout the day. Edward is staying close to them because the tribe is making it obvious by their fierce glares that he is not welcome. I understand the reason for it, but it is odd to see these friendly people acting so cold.

At camp, the fires are lit and everyone helps in the boiling of the sap. Everyone is working hard, but there are still moments of fun. The women pour sugar syrup into the snow that hardens quickly into candy that the children snatch up. I grab a piece for myself and Jacob laughs because I am so much older than all the children scampering for treats in the snow. I catch Edward watching me and smiling, but he quickly turns back to his work, pretending he was not aware of me at all.

The day comes to an end and we make our way home. Tanya is happy to be returned to her stall with a little bit of grain as a reward for a long days work. Edward mounts his horse and tells Pa he will return tomorrow at the same time. I am exhausted and hurry to my bed. In my haste, the door of my room is left cracked and I hear Pa talking quietly with Emmett.

"I think it may have been a mistake to bring him today," Emmett says.

"I don't know. He did his fair share and I think the tribe saw it. It might do him some good to have to earn respect rather than just expect it," Pa answers, and then asks, "Is there something I should know about Edward and Izzy?"

There is a long pause and then I hear Emmett answer Pa.

"There was an incident at the ball. I don't know what he said to her, but Mrs. Cullen had to step in and get Izzy in hand. She was pretty upset," Emmett explained. "How did you know?"

"It hasn't escaped my notice that Izzy doesn't want to be near him," Pa says. "I wish you or Carlisle had told me this before. It might have changed things a bit."

"Sorry, Pa," Emmett says. "I just figured it was her place to tell you. I know she's been struggling with her lessons too, but she doesn't want to trouble you so she keeps it quiet. She wants you to be proud of her"

"I see," is all Pa has to say.

I hear them settle in for the night and before I have time to worry over what Pa is thinking, I am asleep.

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

The days are going by quickly. Jacob and I spend all of our time together and I am so content in my company that I am rarely aware of Edward's presence. Occasionally, I think I feel his eyes upon me, but when I sneak a glance in his direction he is always occupied with a task. I do not dwell on it.

Today is the sixth day of the harvest. Pa has said that the weather is getting warmer and the sap is starting to turn. This means that the harvest is almost over. Jacob and I decide to take advantage of our time left together by walking through the grove checking the sap buckets and talking. He is teaching me to speak Mohawk. It is a fun way to pass the time and I think it pleases Jacob that I am trying to learn his ways. We find ourselves at the very furthest edge of the grove, a good distance away from the rest of the party, when I demonstrate my graceless nature by tripping over a rock. I fall to the ground managing to land right on top of my ankle.

"Ow, ow ow," I whine, as I grab onto my hurt leg.

"Izzy, where are you hurt?" Jacob asks as he kneels beside me and tries to get me to let him look at my injury. I am in so much pain that I can't answer him. I just keep rocking back and forth, holding my leg, with tears flowing from my eyes. Jacob begins to panic and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Look at me," he orders. I do, but continue to whimper and squirm from the pain. "You have to let me look at it, Izzy." I nod and do my best to hold still as he pulls up the leg of my old hand-me-down pants. He touches my ankle and I screech out in pain.

"It's already starting to swell. It may be broken," he says, then looks around while he debates on what to do next. "Listen, I'm going to go get help. I'm going to leave you my musket, just in case. I'll be right back." Jacob lays his musket down next to me, looks me in the eyes to make sure I understand what he is doing, and then turns and runs back in the direction of the camp.

Several minutes pass and the pain eases slightly. It is at this moment that I become fearful of my surroundings. I have never been alone this far into the woods. It seems eerily quiet. I get my breathing under control and try my best to remain still and not make a sound. I begin to think my senses must be playing tricks on me. I swear I hear a growling sound coming from behind me. I turn slowly and scan the woods with my eyes. I do not see anything, so I let out a breath I did not know I was holding. I pick up the musket and make sure that it is ready to fire and then slide myself over to lean against a tree to wait for Jacob.

Snap.

I hear a branch break in the direction of the noise I heard a minute ago. I know that was not my imagination.

Grrrrrr.

I peek around the trunk of the tree I am leaning against and see it, not thirty yards away: a very large, very angry looking black bear. He must have smelled the sweet maple sap and come to investigate. If I can just stay still until it moves away, I will be fine.

Thump,…my bucket falls over.

It has heard me. It is looking directly at me. Oh no! It is running at me. I do not think. I just act. I stand on my good leg, aim the musket and shoot…Bang! I miss. It is as if time has slowed and as it is running at me, I see it's eyes and they are cold and empty. I realize I am going to die.

Bang!

The bear drops, lifeless, five feet in front of me. I stare at the bear in shock. Someone else shot it. Who?

"Bella!" I turn to see Edward running towards me, his rifle in his hands.

My leg gives out and as I fall to a sitting position the pain returns to my ankle. I am once again on the ground, rocking back and forth, with tears flowing down my face. I watch as an out of breath Edward arrives with his gun pointed at the bear. He makes sure it is dead, puts his rifle in it's place on his back, and then turns his attention to me.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asks. I shake my head and sob. "Where are you hurt?"

"My ankle," I groan.

Edward kneels in front of me. I am starting to not feel so well. I am hurt and frightened. The stress is starting to overtake me and my surroundings begin to spin. It is as if I am dreaming. I hear Edward talking to me, but I cannot make out what he is saying. Then I feel him put one arm under my legs and the other around my back and lift me into his arms. My head lolls onto his shoulder and I look up at his profile as he starts to carry me back to camp.

I know I am safe as the last thing I hear before my world fades to black is Edward saying, "I've got you, little Bella."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six- Intolerable Acts

"Emmett, you don't have to carry me everywhere. I can use my crutches," I say, as I try to shoo Emmett away. He ignores me and carries me to a chair he has placed in a shady spot on the edge of our vegetable garden.

It is early May, 1774, almost six weeks since my accident in the woods. Pa and Emmett have been fussing about me so much that I want to scream. I think that maybe I gave them a fright that day. Pa said that he and Emmett were returning with Jacob to my spot in the grove when they heard the gunfire. Then to see Edward carrying me through the woods unconscious, well, Pa said it just about did him in. The next thing I remember after Edward shot the bear is waking up back in the sugar camp with a brace made of wood sticks strapped to my leg. Emmett says it is a blessing that I was unconscious while Pa and Billy set my broken ankle.

I cannot say that I have tolerated my recuperation well. At first the pain was unbearable, but I made it through with the help of the willow bark tea that Pa made for me. Now, I am free of pain except when I try to put my weight upon it. Pa made me crutches to try and give me some mobility, but they are difficult for me to manage so Emmett has taken to carrying me everywhere. I find it annoying.

Today is a beautiful spring day. The sun is shining and the air smells moist and earthy. I have been cooped up in the house for too long. This time of year I should be tending our vegetable garden while Emmett and Pa ready the fields for crops, but my injury has prevented it. Emmett has been forced to care for the vegetable patch as well as tend to me. It is fortunate that Edward is helping with the farm this spring. The extra set of hands is much needed.

Of course, without Edward I would not be here at all. It was by pure chance that Edward came across my circumstance that day in the woods, but Emmett says that for him to kill the bear from that distance was a miracle. He is a gifted marksman. I am in his debt and, although I am truly grateful, I am also more conflicted about him than ever. I have seen him arrive every morning and head to the fields with Pa, then return at suppertime to take his leave home. Each day his comings and goings are the most anticipated portions of my day.

As I am unable to distract myself with chores, I find myself thinking of Edward frequently. Today is no exception. I sit and watch Emmett use the hoe to turn the earth while my mind wanders. What does he talk about with Pa while they are out in the fields? What does he do when he leaves? Why did I feel so safe in his arms, when I am so hurt by his previous words. I think about him too much.

"Hey, Daydreamer," Emmett breaks my reverie, "what are you thinkin' about?"

"Oh, nothing,' I sigh. "I was just thinking about the pie I will make when the strawberries come ripe," I say to put him off. He gives me a quizzical look as if he does not believe me.

"I have an idea. When I'm done here, why don't we go out to the fields to see Pa? I bet he'd welcome some cool tea today. What do you say?" Emmett suggests. I smile and nod my reply. It is a wonderful idea. Just to be able to leave the house is refreshing, but an outing would do me good.

Emmett finishes his work, fills two small jugs with cool tea, and gets Tanya ready to carry me. He sets me on her back and gives me the tea to hold while he leads us towards the fields. I enjoy the scenery as we walk along. The trees and high grasses are lush and green from the spring rains and I can hear the birds singing to each other like they are happy to be alive. I am content.

We find Pa and Edward in the high field working hard. Pa is guiding the horse and Edward is manning the plow. They stop their efforts when they see us coming up the hill. Emmett waves them over and they join us as we head to the shady edge of the woods.

"Well, this is pleasant surprise," Pa says, as he greets us.

"We thought getting away from the house would do us some good, so we brought you some tea," Emmett says, then takes the tea from me and hands one to both Pa and Edward.

They thank us and then take a seat on the ground facing the field with their arms propped on bended knees for a bit of rest. Emmett turns and holds his arms out to me, silently asking me if I want down. I nod and he scoops me off of Tanya. I am expecting Emmett to set me next to Pa, but instead he sets me down right next to Edward. Edward seems unaffected by my proximity, but I am suddenly very self conscious. I glare at Emmett, but he does not pay me any mind. He is preoccupied with the news Pa is telling him.

"Seems the British have closed Boston harbor," Pa says.

"What do you mean? Can they do that?" Emmett asks.

"Edward's father has had news that the British are trying to punish the colony for the Boston Tea Party by closing the harbor and demanding restitutions be made for the tea and taxes," Pa explains.

"It is not only that," Edward adds. " They have passed new laws designed to punish the colony. It probably won't affect us much except that western expansion is being limited, but Massachusetts has lost her elected council and will be run by a governor appointed by the King. It's unjust if you ask me."

I listen to Edwards voice and watch him talking with Pa and Emmett. I note the way he talks with his hands when he is ardent about his opinions. The way the hair around his face curls slightly when moist with perspiration. How he licks his lips after he sips his tea.

I am startled from my musings when Edward turns to me and gives me an inquiring grin. I have been caught staring. I look down at my hands as my cheeks warm. Pa and Emmett continue to talk of current events while Edward inquires about me.

"How have you been feeling, Bella?" he asks, then takes a sip of tea and looks out over the field.

"Better, thank you," I reply softly.

"You gave everyone quite a scare. I'm glad you're safe," he says, and turns to look me in the eyes.

"Thanks to you," I reply, and smile shyly at him.

He returns my smile, pauses and says, "Your welcome, Bella, and, um…," he looks down shamefully as he finishes, " I'm sorry about before. You know, about what I said"

I wasn't expecting his apology so I make no reply. It just hangs in the air between us and then, suddenly, something occurs to me.

"Why do you call me Bella?" I ask. "Everyone else calls me Izzy."

He turns from me to think of his answer. A long minute passes before he answers. Staring out into the distance, he says, " I think it suits you."

I do not have a chance to ask him what that means because just then Pa stands and says, "Well, time to get back to work." He takes Edwards jug from him as he is getting up and gives it, along with his own, to Emmett. He starts to head back out into the field. He does not realize that Emmett will need his hands free to lift me back onto Tanya.

Edward perceives his dilemma and before Emmett can set the jugs down, he waves him off and says, "I've got her." He bends over and places his arm around my back. I tense at his touch . When he realizes his assistance may be unwelcome, he looks in my eyes and asks, "May I?"

"Yes," I respond, as I hesitantly lay my arm around his shoulder. He puts his other arm under my legs and lifts me effortlessly from the ground. He is not as thick with muscle as Emmett, but his shoulders are broad and solid. The feeling of safety and protection I felt in the grove six weeks ago returns, accompanied by a strange sort of warmth in my chest. It is not the nervousness or excitement I used to feel when he was near. Instead, there is a familiarity to this sensation, as if I am returning to where I belong. He carries me to Tanya and gently places me on her back. I thank him as he slowly lets go of me, making sure I am steady. He turns to follow Pa.

I do not notice as Emmett tries to hand me the jugs. I am too occupied with watching Edward as he walks away. Emmett teasingly whistles and says my name to get my attention.

"Everything all right?" he asks, as he hands me the empty containers.

"I don't know. Better, maybe," I answer. Then it occurs to me that Emmett has been meddling with Edward and me. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" He just shrugs and starts leading Tanya.

"You have been troubled since the ball and I know it has something to do with Edward. Whatever was said, Izzy, it doesn't matter. It's in the past and you need to forgive so you can move on," he says.

I wonder, if Emmett knew what Edward had said, would he feel the same? Probably so. I think that Emmett's carefree nature makes any trouble seem easily fixed.

We make the slow journey home and along the way I come to see that maybe Emmett is right. I am only hurting myself by holding on to bad feelings. Edward has apologized and that is a comfort to me. I know he is proud, but I am beginning to find that he is many other things as well. If I am to discover his true composition, I need a fresh start with Edward. So, I choose to do as Emmett suggests. I forgive him.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have been doing a little bit of reading on colonial times for this story and have found some really interesting stuff, especially about the daily lives of women. I am pretty amazed at how hard these women had it. Unless they were high in social standing most of the time they worked hard only to be treated like second class citizens. They were married as early as age 12 or 13 (which I can kinda see why since the life expectancy of a woman at that time was only 38) and were expected to remarry quickly if their husbands died. They were responsible for the day to day running of the home , the preserving of food, the making of cloth and clothing, the tending of the children and any other little thing they needed to survive. They could not go to college and almost all the recreational activities of this time were enjoyed only by men. Even the clothes(corsets, skirts, and heavy petticoats) were designed to keep women subservient. There are even cases where women who are stolen by the Native Americans refuse to go home because the Indians treated them better than their own families. -Sheesh! No wonder Izzy doesn't want to grow up and get married.

Anyway, thank you to all who read and review-you're making this fun for me.

(I don't own anything Twilight)

Chapter Seven- Summertime Blues

It is mid July and I am back to health. My ankle is now sound and I can do all the things I enjoy and even some I do not. Summertime is a very busy time on the farm. Pa, Emmett and Edward are busy with the crops so I am left to care for the animals and house while they are gone. I spend my mornings, when it is cool, tending the garden and making ready for the coming winter by pickling and drying our fruits and vegetables. My afternoons are spent with various activities like spinning wool into yarn, making candles or doing one of the other necessary chores around the house. With all that needs done, I would expect my mind to be occupied with my work, but it is not. Instead, I find myself spending my days in worry.

Since my accident, I have been feeling vulnerable when no one is around. I have not said anything to Pa, but I am finding my solitude hard to bear. I jump at every sound and have taken to finding ways to avoid being outside alone. I keep the musket close when I am out and about. If anything should happen, I can use it to defend myself or shoot into the air to call for help. Lately, though, even my musket has been of little comfort to me and today I have reached my breaking point.

I heard a loud cracking sound in the woods earlier today and now I find myself hidden in a corner of the barn behind a hay bale. I am paralyzed with fear and have not been able to move from this spot. I do not know how long I have been here, but when I finally hear Pa's voice as he enters the barn, I am so relieved I start to cry and run straight into his arms.

"What is it, Izzy?" he asks and pushes me away, holding me by my arms so he can look me over. "Are you harmed?"

I shake my head and answer through my tears. "No," I say.

Pa pulls me back into his arms and holds me till I calm myself. "What's going on? Why are you so upset?" he asks, as he rubs my back.

"I heard a noise and I got scared. I don't like being alone here, Pa. Please take me with you tomorrow?" I plead, sniffling into his shirt.

"Alright, let's get you inside and we'll talk about it," he says, then turns around and guides me to the house. Emmett and Edward have witnessed my outburst and exchange concerned looks as they watch us leave.

After supper, Pa, Emmett and I sit at the table and discuss what should be done about me.

"I don't know what has come over me, Pa. I just keep thinking about that bear," I try to explain.

"Well, I can see why you would be fearful with all you've been through, but the farming needs done," Pa responds. He is quiet for a moment and then offers, " How about tomorrow Emmett stays here with you. With the extra help from Edward, I think I can manage in the fields. Emmett can get some wood chopped and stacked and then start preparing storage for the harvest. How does that sound?"

"Okay. That sounds good," I say with relief apparent in my voice. I really do not want to be alone again, but I know this is only a temporary remedy. Emmett is needed in the fields and I have work to do here.

Emmett agrees to Pa's plan, then we do our evening chores and go to bed.

In the morning, I am out in the garden when Edward arrives in his runabout buggy instead of on his horse. The reason becomes apparent when I see he is not alone. I go to the front of the house to see who he has brought and I am pleasantly surprised by the sight of Alice. She is all smiles when she sees me.

"Izzy, how are you? Edward said you were upset. Well, don't you worry. I've come to spend the day with you so you don't have to be alone. We are going to have such a good time. I can't wait to see what you do with yourself all week…" she carries on as Edward helps her from the buggy.

Pa and Emmett come out of the house to see what all the fuss is about. Edward comes forward to offer an explanation for the unexpected company.

"Good morning, Mr. Swan," Edward says, as he approaches Pa. "I hope it's okay that I brought Alice along today to keep Isabella company while we're in the fields."

"Well now, that's mighty considerate of you, Edward," Pa responds. "I am glad to see we'll be able to have Emmett in the fields with us. We really do need the help."

"Yes, Sir," he says, then turns to look at me as if seeking my approval. "I know how the girls miss each other during the week. This seemed like a solution that would benefit everyone."

I am truly touched and a little surprised that Edward would be so thoughtful. "Thank you, Edward," I say, as I smile brightly at him. Suddenly, my day seems to have taken a turn for the better.

He seems pleased by my reaction. He returns my smile and watches as Alice drags me towards the house while going on about how I have to show and tell her absolutely everything.

The day passes quickly as Alice keeps me distracted with conversation. She is also a help with the work about the house and my chores are done quickly. Alice suggests we use our free time to plan a picnic for after church on Sunday. We sit on the porch in the rocking chairs as I listen to Alice's ideas.

"I think it would be a wonderful change of routine and I bet we could get Miss Rosalie to agree if we include Emmett in our plans. Don't you think? I might even be allowed to ask Angela to come for the weekend so that she can attend. That would be so fun. We can have our picnic out by the lake. Father has a small boat that we can make use of…" she explains.

When Alice pauses for a breath, I try to seem indifferent as I ask, "Will Edward be included?"

"Oh, yes," Alice responds and then starts to carry on as if she was never interrupted. "He loves picnics and we will probably need his help getting there and of course with the boat. I am so glad you thought to include him. I know he regrets what he said at the ball. He has been so worried about you with all you've been through lately. He insisted that I come today. Of course, I would have agreed anyway, but I think he feels protective of you since the incident in the woods…"

I take in what Alice is saying and I find myself a little astonished by her revelations. Edward feels protective of me? I did not think he gave much thought to me at all, let alone worry over my well-being. I cannot help but feel pleased.

I continue to listen to Alice until it is time to start supper and we go inside and set to work. The time flies quickly and before we know it the men have returned from the fields and I am saying my goodbyes to Alice as Edward helps her into the buggy. She promises to return tomorrow with Edward and I am already looking forward to it.

Edward turns to me before he climbs in the buggy and asks, "Did you have a better day today, Bella?"

"Yes, thank you for you're kindness, Edward," I reply.

He hesitates a little longer as if he wants to say more, but then turns and climbs into the buggy. "Have a good evening, Bella. I will see you in the morning," he says, and then flicks the reins.

I just smile like I am dim-witted and watch them drive away. I turn around to go back into the house when I am startled to find both Pa and Emmett staring at me with odd expressions on their faces.

"What?" I ask, as I quickly try to remove my silly expression.

They just look at each other and smile as if they know a secret they are not going to share.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Today is July 4th so I am feeling very patriotic today. I just want to wish all my readers a happy Independence Day and God bless America!

Chapter Eight- The Lake

For the past ten months, I have spent many Sunday afternoons at the Cullen estate learning the things that a lady should know. During that time, I have experienced the grandeur of the Cullen home with it's beautiful rooms and furnishings, but I have never seen the full extent of the grounds on which their home is situated. Today as I ride in the open carriage with Miss Rosalie, Alice and Angela, I am being a witness to its splendor. I must say that I prefer the rolling hills and orchards to the confines of the parlor and it's teachings.

We are traveling to a small lake that is located near the northern border of the Cullen property. Alice has planned an afternoon of fun and frivolity to which I have been looking forward to all week. The weather today is hot and sunny, but a gentle breeze is blowing. It is perfect picnic weather. We are being escorted by Edward and Emmett who are riding separately on horseback, while a footman drives our carriage. The mood of our party is one of anticipation. Even Miss Rosalie wears a smile today.

On arrival at the lake, Edward leads our group to a shady spot under a large oak tree. The footman helps us exit the carriage as Edward and Emmett remove the picnic baskets and supplies. Under Alice's direction, we spread out several blankets and our small feast of bread, fruits, cheese and roast chicken. We each make ourselves a plate and settle on the blankets to eat.

Emmett is seated next to a perfectly postured Miss Rosalie on one side and Edward on his other. I am across from them in between Alice and Angela. We all enjoy our lunch listening to the sounds of nature and, of course, Alice.

"After we finish eating, Edward has promised to take us each for a ride in the boat," she says, smiling at Edward.

"Yes, Alice, but I can only take you one at a time," he explains. "It's only a small fishing dory."

We are positioned near a short dock that has a tiny boat attached to the end of it. We finish eating and Alice sets off right away with her brother for a turn about the lake. After a few moments of awkward silence, Angela and I choose to leave Emmett and Miss Rosalie to their mutual adoration and go exploring.

"I've heard you had a rough spring, Izzy, how are you now?" Angela asks, while we stroll through the high grasses of the field adjacent to the lake.

"I'm fine now, but it has been rough," I reply. "I have never been one to lack confidence, but my experiences of late have left me feeling vulnerable. I am so glad I have Alice to keep my mind occupied."

"Yes, she can be a diversion, can't she?" she asks, with an understanding grin. She then changes the subject. "How are things going with Edward helping out at the farm?"

I find myself tense at her question. I do not know how to answer.

"What is it, Izzy?" she asks. Her face becomes concerned. "Has he been unkind to you, again?"

"No," I reply. "The opposite in fact. He has been quite kind. I just don't know what to make of him. He can be charming when he wants to be, that's for sure, but I wonder about his motivations."

"Do you think his kindness is a deception?" she asks.

"No, it's not that. I just don't know what to think. He apologized for what he said at the ball and I do believe he regrets it, but his kindness now seems so strange to me. Why would he concern himself with me? Except maybe to impress Pa and Carlisle and I don't like the thought of being used in such a manner. I guess I am hesitant to trust him is all," I explain, as we walk through the field picking wildflowers.

"Perhaps, his reasons for treating you kindly are his own. Maybe, he fancies you, Izzy," she says teasingly, and then starts to giggle.

"Oh, don't tease me, Angela," I say, as I softly swat her with my flowers. "You know as well as I that Edward is too conceited to ever see me as anything more than a farm girl."

"Well, you have a point," she says, as she pauses to place a flower in my hair, "but you're very pretty, Izzy. Maybe those doe eyes of yours will make him see you as something more."

"Now you're making fun of me," I laugh and roll my "doe" eyes at her. "For that, I'm going to beat you back to the dock," I challenge and take off running.

"Wait, Izzy," she squeals, as she chases me.

We arrive at the dock all giggles and out of breath just as Edward is helping Alice out of the boat. Edward looks at us and shakes his head in amusement at our childish behavior. He does not give me second glance as he offers Angela her turn about the lake. I feel disheartened at the thought that he thinks me immature and a little envious that he is more eager for Angela's company than mine.

I try to keep my smile in place as Alice takes my arm and guides me back to our picnic site. Emmett and Miss Rosalie have wandered off to the waters edge and Emmett is skimming stones as Miss Rosalie watches from underneath her wide brimmed straw hat. I wonder at what Emmett sees in her. She is quite beautiful, but they are so opposite. She is stiff and proper and he is relaxed and carefree.

"Alice," I ask, as I pick at a piece of cheese, "did you ever discover why Miss Rosalie's family had fallen into disgrace?"

"Izzy, you will never believe it," she says, as she lowers her voice and looks around to see if someone may be listening, "apparently, Miss Rosalie has a twin sister who has come into a family way."

"I don't understand, Alice, aren't babies a blessing from God?" I ask.

"They are when you have a husband, but her sister does not. What makes it worse is that the child's father will not do right by her. He claimed no knowledge of her or the child. Mother says he is the worst sort of scoundrel and that Miss Rosalie is undeservedly sharing in her sister's dishonor," she explains quickly.

"Poor Miss Rosalie," I sigh, "put in such a circumstance through no fault of her own. What has become of her sister?"

"She has been sent to live with relatives in the south where no one knows her past," Alice replies. "I think that Miss Rosalie's parents made her take this teaching position to get her away from the scandal as well. Perhaps, hoping that time away would allow society to forget and Miss Rosalie could start over."

I think I have a new understanding of Miss Rosalie. Her display of propriety and her cold manner are a shield she uses to protect herself from undeserved ridicule. I wonder if she has shared her history with my brother and, if she is only here temporarily, what are her intensions toward him. I do not wish to see him hurt.

I put these thoughts aside and turn to see Edward and Angela approach us. I am a little disappointed that I have to wait a little longer for my turn on the lake, but I can see that Edward looks in need of a rest.

"Emmett and Rosalie are taking a turn on the boat," he says, as he sits and pours himself some cool tea. "What are you two gossiping about?"

Alice looks offended. "I do not gossip, Edward," she chastises him.

He laughs and says, "I am going to miss you and your gossip when I am away at school."

"Edward, this is to be a happy day. Please, don't bring up yours or fathers departure. I can't bear it," she requests with a sad face.

"Where is Mr. Cullen going?" I ask. I have known that Edward would be leaving for school, but why would Mr. Cullen be leaving as well.

"My father has been asked to be a representative at a congress in Philadelphia. They will be discussing what action the colonies should take in response to the Coercive Acts recently passed by British Parliament," Edward explains.

"What kind of action could they take?" I ask. I am becoming concerned at the idea that the colonies could openly revolt against England. That would mean lives lost.

"Don't worry, Izzy," Alice soothes me, "Father says that they will only write a formal complaint of grievances to send to England and, hopefully, the King and Parliament will address them honorably"

"And you don't worry either, Alice. Father will be back before you have a chance to miss him," Edward comforts her.

"But you won't," she whines.

"No, I am not sure when I will be able to make the journey home, but I will miss you and your friends here terribly," Edward says and smiles at each of us, "you are all like little sisters to me."

I smile along with Alice and Angela, but his words are not a comfort to me. I do not want him to see me as a little sister. I find myself wishing that the words spoken earlier by Angela in jest were true. I want Edward to treat me kindly because it pleases him, not because he thinks it will please our fathers or because I am Alice's friend.

"Are you ready for your turn," Edward asks me as he stands up. Emmett and Miss Rosalie have finished with the boat and are making their way towards us.

"Yes, I'm ready," I say, then stand and follow him to the dock. He steps into the boat and then turns to offer me his hand and as I take it the same feeling of safety and familiarity wash over me. He looks into my eyes and smiles questioningly at me. Does he feel something, too?

He holds my hand until I am seated and then removes the rope holding us to the dock. He slowly rows us around the perimeter of the lake as I watch the dragonflies dance. The sunlight is sparkling on the tiny ripples the boat makes in the water. I reach over and lazily swirl the cool water with my fingers. I do not say anything to Edward, but I feel his eyes on me. I timidly glance at him and catch him examining me.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

"I am just enjoying the scenery," I respond. "I have never been on a boat before."

"Are you not enjoying the company?" he asks, and rows us towards the center of the lake.

"The company is fine," I say, and offer him a polite smile. We come to the center of the lake and Edward brings the oars in to rest on the sides of the boat. I am confused. Why have we stopped?

"You are difficult for me to read," he says, then leans forward to rest his elbows on his bent knees. I feel like I am a puzzle he is trying to figure out.

"There is nothing about me to be read. I am as you see me," I offer. I feel small with the weight of his eyes on me, but I cannot look away. I am trapped in his gaze.

"Yes," he begins, and slowly reaches out his hand to adjust the flower that is loose in my hair, his hand gently touching the side of my face, "and I do see you, little Bella." His gesture sets my pulse racing. I feel my blush rise to my cheeks, my feelings now written on my face for him to read. He smiles mischievously at me. He is teasing me.

Edward picks up the oars and resumes our tour of the lake. I sit quietly and it is my turn to examine him. I watch him as he rows. The way the lean muscles in his forearms move under his skin as he turns the oars from back to front. The size of his hands and length of his fingers. Strong. Capable.

We return to the dock. Edward ties the boat and helps me exit, but does not immediately let go of my hand. I look up and into his green eyes and I see my confusion reflected there. Maybe Edward does not understand what is happening either. Are his feelings as mixed as mine. He lets go of my hand and we walk back to the blankets, to find Angela is not there.

"Where has Angela gone?" I ask Alice.

"She went over to where the carriage is parked to offer the footman some food and a cool drink. She felt bad for him being all alone on such a fine day," she replies.

Before long, Angela returns and our wonderful afternoon has come to an end. We pack up and then Edward and Emmett load the baskets and blankets while the footman helps us climb up into our seats.

"Thank you, Ben," Angela says to the footman, as he helps her up last.

"Your welcome, Miss," he replies and gives her a nod and a smile. She blushes and turns to find us staring at her.

"You've made a new friend, I see," Alice says to Angela. Angela ignores her and sits up straight and adjusts her hat.

The carriage starts to move and we girls are all lost in our own thoughts. Miss Rosalie watches Emmett as he rides along side Edward. Alice is no doubt thinking of the changes in her home that the absence of Edward and her father will bring. Angela discreetly observes Ben as he drives us back to the Cullen house. And lastly, I think of Edward and how, with only the gentle touch of his hand to my face, he let me know that I am not alone in this strange chaos of emotions.

I do not know what the future will bring, but I no longer doubt that Edwards displays of kindness are truly heartfelt. He may only see me in a sisterly light now, but he knows there is something indefinable between us. He can feel it, just as I can, when he touches me. Today has given me hope that maybe, just maybe, someday…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviews. You rock!

(I do not own anything Twilight.)

Chapter Nine - Raspberry Tarts

He is leaving.

I always knew that this time would come. At first, it was a comfort to me. Edward's pride and his disregard for others made the thought of his presence here on the farm unbearable. I thought, the sooner this summer was over with and he was gone, the better. Now, I cannot comprehend the notion of a single day without seeing Edward's face.

It is mid August, 1774. I have watched Edward come and go for the past few months, working in the fields and around the farm with Pa and Emmett. My own dealings with him have been limited, only interacting when a situation demanded it and never seeking out his attention or giving him any reason to seek mine. Yet, we have been thrown together on several occasions and with each encounter my feelings toward him have escalated. Now, when I see him or hear his voice I feel almost buoyant. What will I do without the prospect of seeing him each day?

It is the morning of Edward's last day with us and I am wishing that my opportunities to get to know him had been greater, that there were more time. There is not. Edward is leaving for college in two days and he does not know when he will be able to return. When he leaves today, it will be the last time I see him, perhaps for a long time.

In an attempt to make his last memory of me a good one, I have invited both Edward and Alice to stay for a farewell supper. Alice has been my companion these last few weeks on the farm and I have been grateful for her company. When Edward leaves, she will no longer be able to come to spend time with me on a daily basis. The time I spend with her will be limited to our lessons on Sundays and I will miss her.

With this in mind, I rise early to rush through my chores and prepare breakfast for Pa and Emmett, eager to greet Alice and Edward when they arrive. I do not have to wait long before I hear their buggy. I practically fly off the front porch in my impatience to greet them, only stumbling on the bottom step. Edward smiles at me as I come to stand at the drive's edge, where he stops the buggy right in front of me.

"I see your in fine spirits today, Bella," he says, taking note of my enthusiasm. I smile at him and he hops down from the buggy to offer Alice his hand. He helps her down and before I know it she has swept me up into a quick hug and starts talking about our plans for the day.

"Izzy, today is bittersweet for me. I am so happy to see you, but I know it will make me miss you all the more throughout the coming week. We will have to do something extra fun. Oh, I know! Let me do your hair, Izzy. I do enjoy such things and I promise it will look pretty for supper tonight…" she begins, as she starts to pull me toward the house.

"Alice, " I interrupt her, "if we have time, we can do that, but I was hoping to pick raspberries today. I wanted to make a special dessert for supper."

"Raspberries? I love raspberries," she exclaims. "I have never been raspberry picking before. We have some growing in our garden at home, but the gardeners tend to them."

"Well, then your in for a treat. They grow wild near the edges of the forest around our farm. We should get going before the day becomes too hot," I explain, and then instruct her to wait while I get our supplies.

I leave Alice standing on the front porch to watch as Edward parks his buggy and removes his horse to put to pasture while he works. I quickly gather my bonnet and two large baskets and return to Alice just as Pa and Emmett are making ready to leave the house.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry, Izzy?" Pa asks, as he comes out the door after me.

"We were going to pick some berries, Pa," I answer him.

"You make sure to take your musket along. I don't know as I like the idea of two young ladies off alone," Pa says, and then teases, "especially when one of them has a knack for finding trouble."

"We won't go far," I assure him.

I return to the house and retrieve my musket making sure that it is ready to use. When I come back out of the house, the men are already off getting ready to begin their workday. Alice and I cross the pasture and head towards the edge of the forest where the brambles line the meadows and fields. It does not take us long to find our prize; sweet blue and red raspberries.

We walk slowly along the forests edge picking berries as we find them, just enjoying each others company. Alice talks about anything and everything. As I listen to her, I sneak a berry or two and swat at the many bugs that make themselves friendly this time of year. The time passes quickly and we find ourselves a little farther from home than I intended to venture. I suggest to Alice that we head home along the other side of the field so we can gather more berries along the way.

We reach the opposite side of the field and immediately Alice clutches my hand and says in a panicked voice, "I saw something move in the trees, Izzy. What do we do?"

"Where?" I ask. She points off into the distance and my eyes survey the area. At first I do not see anything, and then slowly a figure steps from behind a tree startling both Alice and myself. I raise my musket and Alice starts to shake and whimper she is so frightened. The figure starts to walk towards us. I can see that it is an Indian, but he is too far away for me to recognize him. I, too, am starting to become frightened.

"Stop, where you are," I order. He laughs and keeps approaching. I lower my weapon. I know that laugh.

"Jacob," I ask, "is that you?"

"It hasn't been that long since you've seen me, Izzy. Don't you know your best friend when you see him?" he asks.

I cannot believe my eyes. I have not seen Jacob for a several months and the changes in him are great. He has grown several inches and his build has become more muscular, even his voice is deeper. He is no longer a boy, but still not yet a man.

"Jacob, It's so good to see you," I say, as I awkwardly run to close the distance between us. "Why have you stayed away so long?"

"I was visiting my cousins in the Ohio territory. They were host to the Green Corn Festival this year." He then takes notice of Alice walking cautiously up behind me and asks, "Who is this?"

I turn my attention back to Alice who is staring at us with near amazement.

"Jacob this is Alice, Alice…Jacob," I introduce my two closest friends.

"Pleased to meet you," Alice responds nervously. Her relief that Jacob means us no harm is obvious, but she is still wary and remains several paces away.

Jacob nods politely to her and then returns his attention to me. He very obviously looks me over and I think that he sees a change in me as well. We stand and look into each others eyes and I realize how much I have missed his companionship. His fierce looking exterior hides the tenderness I see expressed in his eyes. After a moment, Alice clears her throat and I realize how odd we must appear to her. I look at Alice, suddenly self conscience, I had not realized Jacob was standing so close.

"You shouldn't be out this far by yourself, Izzy," he scolds, then casually takes a step back. The tension between us is suddenly broken. "Let me walk you home."

I gladly accept Jacob's offer. Along the way back to the house, Alice and I fill our baskets while Jacob and I get caught up on the happenings in each others lives. I have not had a visit from Jacob since soon after my accident in the woods. At first, I was hurt by his absence, but Pa said that Jacob was feeling responsible for my condition and that it was hard for him to see me suffer. Pa suggested that I should give him time and he would come to his senses. Pa was right. Jacob has returned and the kinship I feel when I am with him has returned as well. It is as if he was never gone.

It is late in the morning when we return to the house. I thank Jacob for his escort and his company. He promises to return later in the week for a proper visit. His return has lifted my spirits immeasurably. Alice on the other hand has not said two words the whole way home.

"Alice, are you alright?" I ask her as we enter the house.

"Izzy, I've never been so close to an Indian before. He was magnificent. Do you spend a lot of time with him? He looks so dangerous, but with you he is very gentle. I was afraid to even speak…" she begins. Once again, I am amazed that she has managed to contain all her thoughts without bursting.

Alice continues to chatter away as I go about preparing a special dessert of raspberry tarts. I make one for each of us then set them to cool and invite Alice to keep me company away from the heat of the hearth. I serve us a small lunch of vegetables and cheese and we sit on the porch. I practice my embroidery as Alice insists on working with my hair. By the time Alice is done, I have managed to decorate a small scrap of fabric with my name and some dainty flowers.

The time is getting late and I set my needlework to rest on the chair as we return to the hearth to start supper. We prepare a simple meal of roast chicken, potatoes and carrots. Alice sets the table and all is ready as Pa, Emmett and Edward enter the house after washing up outside. We all sit down to eat and Pa says grace. Alice barely has food on her plate before she starts to tell Edward about our encounter with Jacob.

"Edward, you will never guess what happened to us today," she begins, and the men all give her their attention. "We came across an Indian as we were berry picking. He was very intimidating to look at, I must say…" Alice stopped talking when she noticed the looks of concern on the men's faces.

"It was just Jacob, Pa" I say quickly.

Pa and Emmett immediately become at ease and resume plating their food, but Edward continues to look at Alice and myself with concern.

"I was terrified at first," Alice continues, "but Izzy was so brave aiming her musket at him until she recognized him. Even after I saw that he meant us no harm, I was still afraid. He was so strong and wild looking, but at the same time he treated Izzy with such care. I could tell that they have a special friendship. He stood so close to Izzy and looked at her so intensely…"

"Do you think it is wise to let the girls associate with the savages?" Edward interrupts abruptly, with a question directed at my father. Everyone at the table is startled by his irritation. I am offended by his question.

"Jacob is not a savage," I defend, before Pa has a chance to respond.

Edward looks at me as if I am a child speaking out of turn. He turns away to look at my father and awaits his reply. "Sir," he prompts.

Pa glances from Edward to me and back again. He pauses thoughtfully before he answers. He looks almost amused.

"Seems to me, Edward, that some of the finest people I know are Indians," Pa replies. "Izzy could do a lot worse than Jacob for a friend."

Edward looks back to me with eyes that are almost desperate with frustration. Why is he so against my friendship with Jacob? I can only assume it stems from the animosity between the Cullens and Jacob's tribe, although Pa said they were kind to him after he redeemed himself by saving me in the woods. I cannot make sense of his reasoning.

"Your father is off to Philadelphia, is he, Edward?" Pa diverts the conversation in a new direction.

"Yes," he responds, and then reluctantly turns his attention to Pa. "He will be escorting me to school and then traveling on to attend the congress there."

"I wish you both a safe journey," Pa says. "You will be missed here on the farm. You worked hard and I let your father know it. An education is important, I have no doubt, but a man needs to know how to do a hard days work. There is a feeling of worth that comes from it and a sense of peace knowing he can provide for a family from what the earth has to offer."

Edward seems to soak in what Pa was saying. I observe how much his attitude has changed over the course of the time he has spent with Pa and Emmett. He has become a different person. He is warmer and more genuine. He glances at me frequently during the meal and his mood lightens when the conversation turns away from my friendship with Jacob.

When the meal is over, I collect the dishes and serve dessert. Pa compliments me on my cooking and Edward smiles at me as I set his tart in front of him.

"I made it with the maple sugar we harvested," I tell him as he eagerly takes a bite.

"It's wonderful," he says. I feel my cheeks flush at his compliment. I am pleased that he is pleased.

"Yes, Izzy will make a fine home someday," Pa says proudly to Edward, "but not for a few more years."

Pa stares at Edward in a silent exchange. Edward quickly breaks eye contact and looks down at his plate. Whatever that was about, Edward clearly understands Pa will not be compromised.

Supper comes to an end too quickly and it is time for Edward and Alice to go home. Pa and Emmett wish Edward a safe journey and good luck. He thanks them for all they have done for him and then goes outside to hitch his horse and buggy. I take Alice's hand and walk her out. On the porch, I notice I left my needlework forgotten on the chair. I glance at it as we pass and realize that the fabric I worked on today is not there.

"Alice, did you see where I set my needlework today?"

"No, Izzy, it was right there," she answers.

"Huh? That's strange."

I decide it is not important and I will look for it later. We walk to the edge of the drive to say our goodbyes.

"I will see you Sunday," I tell her as we wait for Edward. She smiles and gives me a hug.

Edward pulls the buggy up across from us. He gets down and waits for Alice to cross the drive to give her a hand up into the buggy. When she is safely seated, he turns and walks over to stand in front of me.

I take this time to commit him to memory. In the fading light of the day, the blonde highlights in his auburn hair shimmer around his face. His green eyes pierce through me, making me feel as if there is no one in the world but us two. He is taking in my every feature as well. He steps so close my heart begins to race and my breathing becomes shallow. He smells like earth and something only Edward. He reaches his hand up to touch a lock of my hair.

"You look lovely," he says. I am glad I let Alice have her way with my hair if he likes it.

My emotions become to much for me to contain and I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Edward's hand cups my face and his thumb gently brushes it away. He offers me a smile of reassurance.

"Goodbye, my Bella," he says, as he gently strokes my cheek.

I close my eyes and turn my face into his hand wishing that this moment would never end. His touch is heaven. I feel him pull away but I do not open my eyes until I hear the buggy start to move. I watch him drive away taking my heart with him into the distance.

He is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who reads and reviews and send out a special thank you to several people: Tlammy for recommending this story to others. That is very generous of you. Sue at SYTYCW for interviewing me for her blog. If you would like to read the post you can find it at SYTYCW(dot)blogspot(dot)com. And lastly, MsRason for making a beautiful and perfect banner for this story. I am honestly touched by the kindness of strangers.

I know this chapter is brief, but it has been a while since I updated and I wanted to give you a little some thing to tide you over. The next chapter is in the works.

(I do not own anything Twilight.)

Chapter Ten - Making Plans 

"Come on, Izzy. You can do better than that," Jacob says, after he watches me miss my target for the third time.

"I know," I say, then look at him and let out a sigh. I let my arms fall to my sides and slump my shoulders. "Do you think we could do something else today?"

Jacob tilts his head to the side as he takes a moment to assess me. He then steps forward, takes my slingshot from my hand and asks, "What's going on with you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have been having a hard time concentrating lately. When you're not here, I'm left alone a lot and ever since the bear incident I just…I don't know what's wrong," I confide to him.

It is hard to describe all the thoughts and emotions going through my head lately. I am feeling myself slipping into a state of melancholy. My household tasks are not a distraction from my thoughts of Edward or my increasing anxiety at once again being left alone for long periods of time. My only reprieve from my depression has been Jacob. He has visited me three times since Edward and Alice left the farm last week and we have fallen into our old friendship with ease.

Jacob smiles, takes my hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. I look up into his eyes and see understanding there.

"I know what will cheer you up," he says, and starts pulling me towards the pasture.

I look at him doubtfully, but decide that I will just follow along to see what he has in mind. We cross the drive and Jacob hops the fence as I slip between the lower bars into the field where the horses graze. He takes my hand again and leads me up the hill towards the large oak in the center of the field. Half way to the tree I realize what he has in mind and I start to giggle.

"Jacob, I'm too old for that," I tell him. He rolls his eyes at me, lets go of my hand and jogs ahead of me to the tree. When I arrive he is standing behind my old swing, holding the rope with one hand and gesturing for me to sit with the other.

"Are you sure it will still hold me?" I ask, as I turn and sit on the wooden board Pa used as the seat when he hung this swing for me.

"It's as strong as ever and you're as small as ever, so it'll be fine," Jacob assures me.

Jacob pulls me back as far as he can and then gives me a mighty shove forward and I am flying. Every push sends both my body and my spirit higher. I am not a scared, unsure girl who does not know what the future will bring. I am fearless and free and the wind is in my hair and butterflies are in my stomach. I am smiling and laughing and there are no troubles to weigh me down. When Jacob finally stops pushing and I let my feet drag on the ground to slow me, I have no desire to stop smiling. Jacob always seems to know what will set me right.

"You know, Izzy," he says, "You are as strong and brave as any warrior in my tribe. Don't doubt yourself. Whatever comes, you can handle it."

"Thank you, Jacob," I say softly, as he grabs the ropes and stops me completely.

"You're welcome," he replies tenderly from behind me.

Jacob walks me back to the house and promises to come for another visit in the next few days. I go about making supper and wait for Pa and Emmett to come in to eat. I hum a happy tune as they come to sit at the table and I put the food out for them to help themselves. Our supper is mostly quiet, but Pa cannot help but comment on my jovial mood.

"Seems having Jacob around improves your spirits," he says.

"Yes," I reply, "He is the truest of best friends."

Thinking of Jacob once again brings a smile to my face. Pa and Emmett both glance at me and then at each other. What did I say now? It seems that every time I say or do anything I am met with knowing glares and unsaid exchanges. I have had enough of these silent conversations that do not include me. I put down my fork and sit still until my immobility draws their attention.

"Pa, please tell me why everyone is acting as if everything I say has a hidden meaning. I am starting to feel foolish," I respectfully demand.

"No one means to make you feel foolish, Izzy, but I think that there are some things that you aren't seeing clearly," Pa responds.

"Like what?" I ask.

Pa remains quiet for a minute as he ponders what he will say next. Emmett continues to eat while my food remains untouched. Pa finally pushes his plate away and begins to speak. "Well, I suppose now is a good enough time as any to have this talk with both of you,"

Emmett stops his consumption with a startled look that silently says, 'What did I do?'

"You know your mother wasn't much older than you when I started courting her," Pa says, and gets a far off look in his eyes as if he is recalling a sweet memory. I wait patiently until he blinks it away and continues, "You'll be fifteen next month, Izzy, and I know to some that's a marriageable age, but to me your still a might young. I won't consider letting you go until you're eighteen and only then to someone I think will take proper care of you."

"I don't understand, Pa," I interrupt, "who said anything about marriage?"

"No one has to say anything to see that Jacob has been tryin' to catch your eye for nearly a year now, and that young Cullen fellow …well, let's just say I saw the way he looked at you," Pa explains.

"Like you're something to eat," Emmett interjects, then chuckles while Pa gives him a disapproving glare.

"I am sure you are mistaken," I say, as I try to understand what Pa is implying, "Jacob is my best friend. He doesn't see me like that, I'm sure of it." But I am not.

Pa and Emmett watch me as the realization of Jacob's and my evolving relationship dawns on me. My surprise and panic are written on my face. I do not feel anything for Jacob except friendship and I would never intentionally mislead or hurt him.

"What do I do Pa? I love Jacob, but not like that," I ask. "I won't know how to act around him."

"Don't get yourself worked up," Pa says soothingly and pats my hand. "You just need to be aware that you and Jacob are no longer children and act accordingly. He has never given you call to be anything but yourself. "

"Yes, Pa," I say, but my mind is reeling. How will I be able to be myself around Jacob knowing that he hopes for something I cannot ever give him? I do not have time to ponder this before Pa turns the conversation to Emmett.

"Since we are discussing courtship, what are your intentions toward Miss Hale?" Pa asks, then pulls his plate close and puts a fork-full of potatoes in his mouth.

Emmett's face takes on the pink hues that are usually my specialty. Pa and I share a grin at his embarrassment.

"I think she is the one for me," Emmett admits quietly, as he studies his plate.

"If your serious about pursuing her, then you'll have to consider how you will support her and a future family." Emmett looks up from his plate at Pa and a hopeful expression spreads across his face. " If it is agreeable to you, I can speak to Carlilse about acquiring some land of your own to start working…if farming is your choice?" Pa offers.

"I'd like that," Emmett manages to reply. The smile on his face is all the response anyone would need to know that Emmett would like nothing more than to have a life and a home of his own to offer Miss Rosalie.

The rest of our evening passes quietly as I am lost in my own thoughts. I am both scared and excited by all the emotions swirling through me. I want to laugh for joy at being wanted, and then I want to run and cry for fear of it. Pa is right. I am not yet ready to be a woman.

I will just have to be myself around Jacob. I need Jacob's companionship in my life. He is my confidant and ally. His presence brings me warmth and safety and courage. I do not want to lose him, so I will continue to value and share his friendship. I have never given him reason to believe that I desire more than his friendship and I will not change in that behavior.

As for Edward…did Pa really think that someday he would want to court me? Could it be possible? I have entertained the idea in my most secret of dreams, but to think that others have noticed the connection between us somehow makes it more real. I know that if I am to entice his interest in me, I will have to present him with an appealing option. I am going to have to make a few changes. I decide to use Edward's absence to my advantage. I will use this time to refine the new skills Miss Rosalie is providing me. If Edward will return home from college an educated gentleman, then I will see to it that he returns to find me as a true lady.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for your patience. I had a little trouble writing this chapter. It didn't want to do what I wanted it to. So after several rewrites and walking away in frustration for a couple weeks, I am finally satisfied enough to share it with you. Sometimes you just need to move on, right? If you are a person who likes pictures with your stories, I have posted a few links to pictures on my profile page. I will continue to add to them as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.

Chapter Eleven-A Bushel of Disappointment

The fall of 1774 has arrived and my fifteenth birthday has passed. I have been spending many of my days in the comfortable companionship of my best friend, Jacob. Nothing has changed on the surface of our relationship, but with my new awareness of his infatuation, I am being cautious not to show him too much unwarranted affection. If he has noticed a change in my demeanor, he has not voiced it.

Jacob has , however, mentioned the changes I have been making to my appearance. He says things like: "Izzy, it would be a lot easier to hunt if you weren't wearing a skirt," or "Izzy, if you wouldn't spend so much time doing your hair and actually practiced, your aim might improve." I do not let his comments dishearten me, even though I know he thinks my attempts at self improvement are impractical. I am not ignorant to the fact that being attractive has nothing to do with being practical. So, I choose to interpret his comments as positive affirmation of my changing appearance. That, and I also notice the way he has taken to appraising me when he thinks I am unaware.

Today, though, I will not be spending any time with Jacob. Instead, I will be spending the afternoon with Pa, Emmett and the rest of the residents of our small community. We have all been asked by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen to come to the Cullen estate today for an apple picking party. The orchards upon the Cullen estate are teaming with apples ripe for the picking and too plentiful for the Cullen's to make use of them all, even with the majority of them being sent east to market. This gathering will not only give everyone a chance to complete their winter stores and visit before the long winter sets in, but we will also get to hear what news Mr. Cullen has brought home from the Continental Congress.

We arrive at the Cullen estate and Pa follows the other guests example by parking our wagon in a clearing next to the orchard. Pa and Emmett hop down and then Pa surprises me by offering me his hand down. He even says I look 'a might pretty today' as I help retrieve the bushel baskets from the back of the wagon. I blush and fidget with my dress. I am not used to such attention. Up until recently, I have preferred to wear Emmett's old britches, except to church on Sundays where Pa insists I wear a dress, but today I decide to don my everyday dress that has not seen much use. It is fashioned of plain brown linen and, truthfully, is ill-fitting and not very pretty. So, to make my attire more attractive I have adorned my straw hat with a yellow ribbon Emmett gave me for my birthday and wrapped my mother's red shawl around my shoulders. With the different shades of brown in my dress, hair, and eyes, I am a fitting echo of autumn's palette.

The sky is clear and the air is crisp, perfect weather for picking apples. The gathering is already a bustle of activity. A bonfire is ablaze for warming up when the bite in the air gets to be too much and there are tables set out with baked goods and hot apple cider for refreshments.

"Good day to you, Charles," Mr. Cullen approaches us and greets my Pa.

"And to you, Carlisle," my Pa replies. They then proceed to discuss the weather as I look about for Alice.

"You'll find her waiting for you by the wagon," Mr. Cullen answers my unspoken question and points me off in the direction of the hay wagon that will be shuttling people and apples throughout the orchard today.

I find Alice right where Mr. Cullen said she would be and we climb up and find a seat on a hay bale with our baskets placed at our feet. The wagon soon rolls along into the trees and, as expected, Alice inundates me with information about her latest excitement.

"I have such a surprise for you, Izzy," Alice tells me as she squeezes my hand. " I overheard Pa talking to his stableman yesterday. He said that one of the cats has had kittens in the hayloft. We have to sneak away to go see them. Mother has kept me so busy seeing that everything is ready for our guests that I haven't had a chance to see them yet. Besides, I figured it would be more fun with you."

"Really, how old are they? We just have an old barn cat that keeps the vermin out of the stores. I'd love to see the kittens," I reply.

"Father says they are old enough to be separated from the mother. He says I can keep one, but the others will have to go. Maybe your Pa would let you have one, too" she offers.

"I would love to have pet," I sigh longingly. There are no shortage of animals about the farm, but Pa says it's not prudent to become attached to animals that will most likely end up on our supper table.

"Well then, if your Pa gives permission, it will be a late birthday gift to you," she declares.

"Thank you, Alice," I happily reply.

The wagon stops and starts frequently, but Alice and I do not get off until we are in a section of the orchard closest to the large barn where the kittens are. We stealthily hide our baskets and run as quickly as I can safely manage through the trees. The barn is wide open and with all the activity in the orchards today, it is relatively deserted. We slip in unnoticed and climb the ladder to the loft. It takes us only a few minutes to locate the Mama cat and her precious litter of kittens.

"Aaaww, Alice, they are so sweet," I compliment, as I pick up a little orange kitten and snuggle her to my neck.

"I don't know how I will ever pick just one," she says, as we settle into the hay.

We spend the next hour holding each and every little cat, including the Mama. I have decided that if Pa will let me, I will choose the little orange tabby that first caught my eye. She is the prettiest in my mind and seems eager for affection.

"I think we should get back before we are missed, Alice," I say, as I reluctantly put the little tabby back with the others.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. The sooner we fill our baskets with apples, the sooner we can ask your Pa if you can keep your little kitten," she replies.

We get up and just as we get to the ladder, we hear footfall and a girl giggling. Not wanting to be seen for fear of being reprimanded for sneaking away, Alice and I shrink down onto our stomachs and peer over the edge of the loft to see who has entered the barn.

"Emmett, you are no gentleman," a female voice giggles.

"Now, Rosie, don't be so mean," a familiar voice responds playfully, then pulls the girl into the barn and into our view.

Alice and I share an astonished expression. Who would of thought that Miss Rosalie could actually giggle? She does not sound like the same girl. Even her face is softer and her eyes twinkle when Emmett takes her hands in his and draws her near.

I quickly signal Alice with a finger over my lips that we should remain quiet. I would feel embarrassed to make our presence known during such an intimate moment.

Emmett and Miss Rosalie stare into each others eyes and just as Emmett leans slowly forward to place a kiss upon her lips, she quickly turns her head. Emmett stops still for a few seconds and then takes her chin in his hand and turns her to look at her face. Her eyes do not return to his, instead, they remain down.

"What's wrong, Rosie?" he asks. "I would not steal your kisses. My intentions are true. Pa has helped me secure my own land and in the spring I will be working my own farm. I would have you for my bride and build you a fine home," he professes. At this, she looks up into his eyes and he asks, "if you'll have me?"

Time is standing still and I am holding my breath to hear what Miss Rosalie will say. She looks into Emmett's eyes and we all see her emotions dance across her face. Surprise, disbelief, joy, uncertainty, anguish, and then resolve.

"I am sorry, Emmett," she says quietly. "If I were to choose a husband for love alone, then I would choose you…" she begins, and then reaches up to touch his cheek. "but my family has expectations of me. I cannot marry a farmer."

Emmett stares at Miss Rosalie with a hurt expression and then steps back away from her. She reaches out to touch him, but he pulls away. I can see him struggling for the right words to gain her acceptance. His face looks determined when he finally says, "You will never find someone who loves you as I do. I would give you all that I will ever have."

"It is not about my own happiness. I have others to consider," she explains.

"And where are they now?" he counters angrily, causing us all to flinch. "Your family that cares for you so much. They sent you away for the shame of your sister. A sad reminder, that's what you are to them."

It is Miss Rosalie who now looks pained as she reasons, "All the more reason for me to make a good match. If I can restore my families honor, then it is my duty to do so."

"Then why have they sent you here to the middle of nowhere?" Emmett asks accusingly. "There are no fine, eligible matches for you here."

Miss Rosalie does not respond right away. She simply wrings her hands and lowers her face in shame. I can see Emmett's expression soften with the realization of having hurt her feelings. Before Emmett can offer her any comfort, Miss Rosalie suprises us all. "I was sent here by my parents to secure Edward's affections, but it seems his interests lie elsewhere," she admits.

Emmett's expression is hard once again and his shoulders and hands are flexed. He is staring at her like she has just punched him in the gut. Miss Rosalie takes a step back. I have never seen him angry like this. I lay a calming hand on Alice who is trembling with fright. I know my brother would never hurt anyone, especially not a girl. He turns away from her to calm himself down. A minute passes before he turns and faces her once more.

"Do you think this is all a game, playing with people's affections?" he asks, with an eerily calm voice. "Well, you sure played me, didn't you?"

Rosalie silently shakes her head 'no' as tears start to stream down her face.

"You are right," Emmett affirms. "His interests lie elsewhere. That's why you have been so cruel to her, isn't it? Let's just hope that he is not as snobbish as you. Izzy deserves better." He turns to leave, but before he does, he looks at her with disgust and adds, "And so do I."

Miss Rosalie watches him leave and then wraps her arms around herself in an effort of self consolation. She doesn't make a sound , but her anguish is evident as she silently cries. Long minutes pass until she looks around at the emptiness left in the wake of their quarrel. Pulling herself together, she wipes away her silent tears and straightens her dress and her posture before she slowly leaves us to try and comprehend what we have just seen.

Alice and I sit up away from the edge of the loft. There are no words exchanged as we climb down from the loft and exit the barn. We return to the orchard and begin filling our baskets with apples. Eventually, the wagon stops on the path where we are quietly waiting. Ben, the footman from our day at the lake, puts our apples up on the flatbed and helps us climb back up to our perch on the hay bale. When Ben gets the wagon rolling again, it is Alice that finally breaks the silence.

"I think I will choose the white kitten with black spots," she muses. "I think he is the most spirited and lively. He will be good friend for me when I get bored. We can find adventures together."

"Yes, that's what you need," I tease, "a little more excitement in your life."

Alice giggles and nudges my shoulder with her own. I return the nudge and then we are both laughing. It is silly and juvenile, but it is reassuring.

The wagon meanders through the trees and back to the clearing. Pa helps us down and then carries the apples I have picked to our wagon. He rejoins us at the refreshment tables and before taking a bite of a pumpkin cookie he asks, "Where did you girls disappear to today?"

"Um…nowhere, Pa. We were picking apples," I answer coyly.

"Well, then I don't suppose you have anything to ask me then, do you?" he asks, with a serious face.

Wait. What?

Pa laughs and winks at Alice before saying, "Carlisle said Alice would have you off looking at those kittens as soon as my back was turned," Alice blushes bright red at this, " and that I would be leaving here with one, sure as shoot."

"Can I have one, Pa? Please." I whine.

"I suppose it would be alright as long as you promise you're the one who'll be caring for it," he acquiesces. "We'll stop by the barn before we leave."

"Thank you, Pa" I say, and then rock up onto my tip-toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Your welcome," he chuckles. "Now, have you seen your brother running around here anywhere?"

Alice and I look at each other and the smiles slip from our faces. "No. Not lately," I reply.

"I know he has been wanting to hear what Carlisle has to say about Philadelphia," he says, as he scans the crowd. ""Oh, here he is now."

Emmett comes to stand on the other side of Pa. He offers us no acknowledgment, puts his hands in his pockets, and looks around at nothing in particular. Pa notices his agitation right away.

"You all right, Son?" Pa asks.

"Yeah, I'm good," Emmett says, but his voice cracks and he looks down at his feet to hide his expression. Pa is not fooled. He does not comment further because just then Mr. Cullen draws our attention to where he is standing upon the back of the hay wagon.

"Good day, my friends," Mr. Cullen begins, "may I have your attention?" He then proceeds to tell the gathering about what was discussed at the Congress, but I am too distracted with worry over Emmett to pay any attention to boycotts of British goods or forming of militia.

I had suspected that Emmett might get hurt by his involvement with Miss Rosalie. Whether it was her intention or not, she has been careless with both their hearts. I only hope that Emmett's easy temperament allows him to recover quickly from this disappointment.

The speech comes to an end and the crowd disperses as our neighbors and friends return to their wagons to set out for their homes. Alice decides to ride along with us and so we climb into the bed of the wagon with the apples and let Emmett ride on the bench seat with Pa. Pa drives the wagon slowly along the winding dirt road and brings the wagon to a stop in front of the barn.

"Why have we stopped here?" Emmett asks, with a confused look on his face.

"It seems the girls have spent their time together today stowed away in the hay loft becoming attached to a litter of kittens," Pa replies. "I promised Izzy she could take one home." Pa turns to look at us. "You hurry on up and pick your kitten. There's still supper to be had and chores to do today."

"I already know the one I want. I won't be but a minute," I tell him, as I hurry into the barn before Emmett has time to realize that he and Miss Rosalie may not have been alone in the barn today.

Alice and I climb into the loft and quickly gather our new friends to our chests and return to where Pa and Emmett are waiting next to the wagon.

"Let's have a look," Pa says, as he reaches out to for my kitten. He takes her and checks her over to make sure she is healthy. "She's sound enough, I suppose. Sweet little thing, too."

Emmett reaches out to pet my kitten's tiny head. "Do you know what you'll call her?" he asks.

"No, I haven't given it any thought yet, " I reply. The kitten starts to purr at Emmett's touch.

"Can I hold her?" he asks. I nod and Pa places the tiny cat into Emmett's large hands. Pa climbs back onto the wagon while I say goodbye to Alice.

"I will see you for lessons on Sunday," I promise, as we give each other a quick one armed hug, being careful not to squish her kitten. I climb into the back of the wagon and Emmett hands me back my kitten and then climbs in next to me. Pa starts us on our way home and Emmett reaches over once more to pet my kitten. His large, strong hands are a paradox to the gentleness they display.

"You heard, didn't you?" he asks.

"If you need to talk about it, I'm here," I offer. Emmett nods, but does not speak. He is not ready.

I try to put aside my worry for Emmett. My mind soon drifts to thoughts of Edward, as it usually does. What Emmett said to Miss Rosalie suddenly repeats over and over again in my head. "_Let's just hope that he is not as snobbish as you."_ Edward has displayed an interest in me, but what if that interest is fleeting? Would Edward encourage my affection for him and then decide that I am not his equal, like Miss Rosalie has done to Emmett?

It has never occurred to me that Miss Rosalie could have an interest in Edward. If I look at things from a distance, all the pieces fall into place. Miss Rosalie and Edward would make an ideal couple. They are both beautiful and proud. She would make a fine society wife. She knows how to be a lady. Which makes me wonder what I could possibly offer Edward besides my heart. I have been determined to become a lady so that Edward would consider me, but will any effort I make to be a lady be good enough? It seems that in matters of love, for both Emmett and myself, only time will tell.

"She is the color of a pumpkin," Emmett says softly, interrupting my thoughts.

I look down at my kitten. She has curled into a circle and fallen asleep on my lap.

"Then that's what we'll call her," I whisper. "Pumpkin."

Emmett smiles, then quietly agrees, "Pumpkin, it is."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for all your kind reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight.

Chapter Twelve: Nothing Fits

"Izzy, it's time to leave," Pa is calling from the other side of my door.

"Can I stay home? I'm not feeling well," I reply.

"Alright then," he relents. "You were fine an hour ago at breakfast." he says quietly under his breath, as he shuffles away.

I hate to cause Pa worry when I know he has his hands full trying to deal with Emmett and his problems with Miss Rosalie, but I do not want to go to church today. In fact, I do not want to be seen by anyone outside my home ever again. This last month has brought on drastic changes to my body. I know that I am to expect changes as I mature, but my chest and hips have swelled and protruded so much that I feel strange and awkward in my own skin. Not to mention that none of my clothes fit anymore.

At first, I pilfered garments from my mother's chest at the foot of Pa's bed, but my mother was taller and slimmer than my new shape is turning out to be. Even so, I took her stay and tried to reign in my new figure, but I could not manage to cinch it properly by myself. I have finally given up and have once again taken to wearing Emmett's hand-me-downs which are loose enough to hide my disfigurement.

I wait until after I hear Pa and Emmett leave before I exit my room with Pumpkin following at my heels. She has become my constant companion and I find that being alone is much more tolerable with her to keep me company. I clean the breakfast dishes and start making preparations for the rest of the days meals. It has been less than an hour when I hear someone pull up the drive in front of our house. It is too early for Pa and Emmett to be returning. I hastily grab the musket and hurry to the window to see who it could be. Judging by how grand the coach is, I can easily discern that it belongs to the Cullen's. Why would they be here? They should be at Sunday service. I set the musket down, open the front door, and step out on to the front porch.

"Thank you, Ben," Mrs. Cullen says, as she is being helped down. "Please go back to collect Mr. Cullen and Alice. Charles will escort me home when he returns."

"As you wish, Ma'am," Ben replies, and then follows her instructions.

"Good morning, Isabella," she greets me, as she approaches the front porch.

"Good morning," I manage to squeak. I am both perplexed and more than a little bit self conscience about this unexpected visit. I thought perhaps Alice had come to check on me. Why would Mrs. Cullen trouble to call on me? I am not sure how I am to behave and I certainly do not want her seeing me dressed as I am.

"I see that you are surprised to see me," she says, as she climbs the steps to the front porch. I stand with what must be a confused look on my face.

"Yes, Ma'am," I reply.

We stand awkwardly quiet for a few seconds and then she says, "Well, Isabella, I thought this was a good a time as any for you and I to get acquainted privately. May I come in out of the cold?"

"Of course, Ma'am," I reply, and clumsily open the door for her. She walks into our small home and looks about for a minute as I follow her in and secure the door. I turn to face her expecting to see disdain or condescension. Our house is meager when compared to the luxurious accommodations of the Cullen mansion. But, instead, she has a look on her face that I have seen many times on Pa's face. He gets it when he speaks of my mother. It is a cross between sweet longing of a good memory and an ache that can never be healed.

She quickly changes her expression when she notices my curious surveillance of her and places a reassuring smile on her face. She then walks gracefully to our table, shoos Pumpkin off, and takes a seat. I cannot fathom why she is here, but I decide to put aside my insecurities and do my best to be a good hostess.

"Would you care for some tea?" I offer.

"That would be lovely, Dear," she accepts.

I set the kettle of water on the iron hook attached to our hearth and swing it carefully over the coals to boil. I then ready the tea pot with the tea leaves all set to steep and put out 2 cups, sugar and cream on the table just the way Miss Rosalie taught me. I feel Mrs. Cullen's eyes upon me as I work quickly and return to the table to serve her. She does not say a word until we are both seated at the table with our tea cups steaming in front of us.

"You have grown into a fine young lady, Isabella," she begins. "Your father is very proud of you, as he should be. But, he is also concerned. That is why he asked me to come speak to you today."

Why would Pa ask Mrs. Cullen of all people to come speak to me? I barely know her in any way except for the night of the Christmas ball when she did me a kindness.

"Did you know that your mother was my dearest friend?" I shake my head 'no' because I had never considered my mother in any other context besides a wife to my father and a mother to Emmett and me. "Renee and I grew up together in Boston. In fact, it was through me that she met your father. Would you like to hear the story?"

"Yes, please," I eagerly reply. " I would love to hear about my mother."

"Your mother and I were the same age and our fathers were in the trade business together. Her father brought her family to the colonies from France when she was just a baby. All of my memories of my youth are wrapped up in my memories of your mother. We grew up together along with her older brother."

"She had an older brother?" I interrupt. No one told me that I had an uncle.

"Yes. His name is Laurent and I still see him on occasion when I visit Boston. He lives there and runs our father's trade business. Has your Pa never spoken of him or your mother's history to you?" she asks, a little astonished.

"No, Ma'am. Not a word," I answer.

"Well, I suppose it shouldn't surprise me. Your mother's family didn't approve of her marriage to your father. Her parents refused to speak to her after she eloped with Charles. It broke her heart that her parents couldn't support her choice. Charles has never forgiven the hurt they caused her.

"Anyway, I met and married Carlisle and he brought me here for us to start our lives together. Charles was one of our first tenants. He was young and strong and looking to make a life for himself out here. When Renee came to visit me and her path crossed your father's, that was it. She never returned to Boston. She wrote her parents that she had met the man of her dreams and had accepted his proposal. They learned of his social stature and refused to give consent. They told her to refuse him and return home alone or not at all. It broke her heart to choose, but what she had with your father was true love and she couldn't live without him.

"She stayed in contact with Laurent through letters until you were born and we lost her. Her parent's have since both passed on and when I see Laurent, I tell him of you and your brother. He has no family of his own and I can see that he regrets not having the opportunity to get to know you and Emmett," she finishes thoughtfully.

"I had no idea," I say softly. I am a little saddened upon learning of my mother's history. There is so much I do not know about her. I never imagined she had such difficult times.

"Please understand, Isabella, that your mother was very happy in her choice," Mrs. Cullen explains, when she realizes I am distressed by her story. "She had Emmett barely a year after they married and her joy was evident in every way. She and I shared in each other's lives like sisters. She shared my joy when Edward came along and when we were expecting you and Alice, she just knew that we would both have girls. She had no regrets and it's important that you understand that."

"I understand," I said. And I did. Sometimes we have to follow our hearts and my mother was brave enough to follow hers. Her life may have been short, but it was full and she had known love. That was the one piece of information Pa always made sure I knew.

"The reason your father asked me to speak to you is because he knows your in need of a mother right now and that is the one thing that he cannot give you," Mrs. Cullen continues. "I cannot give it to you either, but I knew your mother better than anyone else and I would like to think that I can tell you the things she would have told you herself. I have not interfered with Charles as he has raised you and have tried to support him in any way I could. The lessons, for example, were my doing because I knew your mother would want you to be able to handle yourself in any social situation. But, I think the time has come for me to be a little more involved. Would that be alright with you?"

"Yes. I would like that," I reply. Miss Rosalie lectures me weekly about how to serve tea and walk with my shoulders back, but it would really be nice to have some words of wisdom and understanding from someone older who actually cares about me.

Mrs. Cullen stands up and signals me with her hand to do the same. She looks me over and says, "You are changing and I'm afraid even your brothers old clothes can no longer hide it. You have a sweet little figure blooming. Petite, but very curvaceous. Nothing like your mother's. I don't suppose any of Renee's things will fit you, will they?"

I shake my head no and to my surprise I don't even blush as she evaluates me. I feel safe with her.

"I think some of Alice's things can be altered to fit you for now," she says. "We are going to Boston for Christmas to see Edward. Perhaps, I can find some suitable fabrics there and we can have some things made for you when we return."

"You're going to Boston?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes. It has just been decided. We are leaving in a weeks time and spending at least a months time visiting," she responds, and then puts her one hand on her hip and thinks quietly for a minute. "I have an idea. Perhaps, if your father gives his permission, you might be able to come with us. There is no finer place to have a new wardrobe made and you could see where your mother comes from."

I am literally shaking I am so excited by the prospect. A new wardrobe, a new uncle, and to see Edward…what a Christmas that would make!

"I make no promises," she says. "It may be difficult to get your father to agree to let you out of his sight for any length of time, but I will speak to him today when he takes me home. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" I reply.

My Pa and Emmett return a short time later and Mrs. Cullen tells me that I should come tomorrow to be fitted in some of Alice's clothes and we will talk some more. She gives me quick hug and Pa escorts her to the wagon and then home.

While I wait for Pa to return and discover if I will be allowed to go with Alice and her family to Boston, I keep busy with household chores. Normally when I am nervous or anxious I would seek Emmett's company, but he has become a gloomy companion since Miss Rosalie's rejection.

Pa does not return until supper time and when he enters his face is grave. Perhaps, he will not let me go. I have not the courage to ask. Our supper is quiet except for Pumpkin who is rubbing up against my legs and meowing for my attention. Emmett eats quickly and excuses himself to the barn to bed down the animals. Between his now consistently glum mood and Pa's solemn one, I have lost my appetite.

"I spoke with Esme about Boston," Pa says, as he takes his empty plate to the wash basin. I remain quiet and wait on bated breath for him to continue. "I have decided to let you go…"

I cannot suppress my excitement. I jump up and throw my arms around him, thanking him repeatedly and squealing just a little.

"Whoa, take it easy," he says, surprised by my enthusiasm. "Boston is a dangerous place right now, so this will be with the understanding that Carlisle will be your chaperone and you will obey and respect him as you would me. Is that understood?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you, Pa," I say, while letting him peel me off of him.

"Finish up clearing the table and get yourself to bed," he instructs. "I'll wash up the dishes for you. We'll head over to the Cullen's first thing after breakfast."

I do as I'm told and get myself into bed, but sleep does not come easily. Laying there with Pumpkin curled up next to me, I wonder things about my mother that I have never thought to wonder before. What was she like growing up? Was she easy-going like Emmett or more serious like Pa and myself? Will I get to meet my uncle and what will he think of me? Maybe I can learn the answers to these questions in Boston. What a day of revelations and opportunities this has been!

When I finally fall asleep, I dream of a room bathed in golden candlelight and decorated for Christmas. I am wearing a long blue silk dress and I am twirling and spinning to the loveliest music. All while being watched by a set of beautiful green eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Just a couple of things real quick: Thanks for your patience-time just seems to get away from me. Thanks for reading this little diddy-and monster thanks if you review.

* I went through and added a couple years to all the characters because I wanted to move along the romance and I thought adding a couple years would make it more in keeping with modern values. So now in this chapter: Izzy, Jacob, and Alice are 15, Edward is 18, Emmett is 19 and Rosalie is 17.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 13: Boston Bound

"You'll be sure to feed Pumpkin?"

Pa rolls his eyes at me. I have asked him that many times.

"Don't you worry. Emmett and I can manage for a little while without you. You just have a good time and come back to us safe," Pa says.

"Okay. I love you, Pa," I reply, then give him a fierce hug goodbye. I have never had to say goodbye to him before. I did not realize how hard it would be.

Pa reluctantly lets me go and I turn to my brother. Emmett smiles, pinches my nose with his knuckles and says, "I'll miss ya, little bit."

"I'll miss you, too," I reply, and try to hold back my tears. I am so excited to have this opportunity to go to Boston, but I cannot help feeling like I am abandoning Emmett at a time when he needs people around him that love him. Pa says while I am gone he will help Emmett work through his heartache and that I should not worry myself. I think that is easier said than done.

Pa helps me up into the coach and puts on a brave face for me. He knows how important it is for me break free of my sheltered life, if only for a short while. I have never been anywhere away from home and do not know what to expect from the outside world, but now I have an opportunity to explore it. So, I brush away a stray tear, climb up into the coach, and hope for the best.

The Cullen's have made a small caravan of coaches and wagons that will carry us to Boston. We will stop and lodge at inns and taverns along the way, but the days will be long and uncomfortable in the coaches. At best, the dirt roads are sure to be bumpy and rutted, that is without the addition of any rain or snow that we may encounter this time of year.

I am sharing a coach with Alice and Miss Rosalie. Miss Rosalie is making the journey with us, but will be staying with her own family in Boston for the holidays. I think it will do Emmett good to have some distance from her. She has been staring at him since we arrived at the Cullen house this morning and I can see that she has been hoping that he will acknowledge her in some way. Emmett has not given her even a sideways glance.

As the coach pulls away, I continue to wave at Pa and Emmett until I can no longer see them. I pass the morning listening to Alice telling me all there is to know about Boston and the grand Christmas parties we will attend. Miss Rosalie just stares out the window lost in her own thoughts until Alice mentions that a man named Mr. Lefevré hosts the most splendid Christmas ball in Boston.

"Do you mean Mr. Laurent Lefevré?" I interrupt.

"Yes. Have you heard of him, Izzy?" she asks.

"Well, …he is my uncle," I reluctantly admit. I have not spoken to anyone except Mrs. Cullen about my newly discovered relation. I did not think that it would be of interest to anyone else except Emmett, but he has been so distracted lately that I did not want to add to his concerns.

Miss Rosalie looks at me as if I have grown a third eye. "Mr. Lefervé is your uncle?" she asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"How is that possible? He is one of the wealthiest and most powerful men in Boston," she asks in astonishment.

"What do you mean 'how is that possible?' He is my mother's older brother, so that makes him my uncle," I explain. I do not see why my mother having an older brother would be so shocking or hard to understand.

"Well, I just don't see how a sister of a prominent man like Mr. Lefevré would end up married to…" Miss Rosalie hesitates, then shakes her head slightly and turns back towards the window. "Never mind," she adds, under her breath.

Oh. Now I see what was so hard for her to understand. It is one thing to belittle me, but to reject my brother then insult my parents is going too far.

"Actually, I do mind," I retort. "Just because the only worth you assign a person is measured by their station in life, does not mean that others do as well. My father is a gentleman by anyone's measure and at least my mother had the strength of character to marry for love, not station."

"Izzy," Alice interrupts, laying a calming hand on mine which are in fists in my lap. Then she whispers softly in my ear, "She's not worth it."

Miss Rosalie seems so taken aback by my words of reprimand that she does not reply. She just clinches her jaw and turns back to the window. She chews her lower lip and appears to struggle between being angry at my verbal assault or shamed because she knows what I said is true.

It seems this trip is off to a shaky start. I had hoped that Miss Rosalie would be more companionable, especially since she is not acting as my teacher during our journey, but I suppose it is inevitable that Miss Rosalie show her elitist nature and that it is at my expense. I do my best to reign in my temper and decide to simply ignore her. If Miss Rosalie chooses to live her life by the expectations of others, then she deserves my pity, not my anger.

The rest of the journey passes without further incident. The weather is cold but clear and as we get closer to our destination, the towns we pass through get gradually larger and more frequent. When we finally arrive in Boston, I am in awe of the sheer size of it. Grand buildings and homes pass by my window as the coach maneuvers through the busy streets towards the place where we will deposit Miss Rosalie with her family.

Our coach pulls up in front of a medium sized two story house with grey clapboard siding and black shutters. The Hale's is a very respectable looking home, if not as impressive as I thought it would be. Miss Rosalie offers us a terse farewell as Ben, our footman, opens the door and helps her from the coach. Alice and I wait and watch as Mr. Cullen escorts Miss Rosalie to her front door. The door is answered by a surprised looking servant who shakes her head and confers with Mr. Cullen for several minutes before she waves her hands in dismissal and retreats into the house closing the door behind her. Mr. Cullen turns to Miss Rosalie who has her head down in what looks to be disappointment and guides her back towards our coach. Mr. Cullen opens the door and helps a sniffling Miss Rosalie back up into her seat across from Alice and says, "Girls, Miss Hale will be staying with us for a while longer."

Alice and I look at each other in confusion and then at Miss Rosalie. As the coach begins to move, Miss Rosalie dabs her cheek with a handkerchief and holds her head high while looking out the window watching her home disappear from view. Alice and I try our best to look elsewhere, not so much out of courtesy as out of apprehension. Although I do feel sympathy for Miss Rosalie being turned away from her home, I cannot help but wonder how her continued presence will affect me.

After many twists and turns through the busy streets of Boston, we arrive in late afternoon at the Cullen house. It is a large house with the same clapboard siding and shutters that seems to be the standard New England style. Being a city house, the size of the home is not as considerable as the Cullen's country estate, but I expect that the furnishings will be no less impressive. There are several smaller outbuildings to the rear of the house and a picket fence in the front. The house itself is situated close to the street so that any pedestrian passing by is sure to feel it's imposing presence. Even so, I think it is welcoming with it's soft buttery color and multitude of lace covered windows.

When our cavalcade pulls into the drive to the left of the house and comes to a stop, servants hastily appear and start unloading the wagons and helping us exit the coaches. I am glad to see an end to our journey. My stiff muscles do not help my ability to gracefully step down. I am last out after Miss Rosalie and Alice and just as I finish stretching and straightening my skirts, I hear it. The voice that has made a home in my dreams these last few months.

"Welcome, Father," Edward says formally. All I can see of him from behind Alice and Miss Rosalie is the top of his head with its untamable hair. "Your letter didn't suggest that you were bringing the ladies. I was only expecting you. You have caught me quite by surprise." I peek around Miss Rosalie to see that he looks distressed. "Space will be limited, especially since we have recently been obliged to quarter two of England's soldiers."

"When did this happen?" Mr. Cullen is indignant.

"Less than a week ago. I sent you a letter, but you must have passed the courier on the way. I have other news for you…" Edward hesitates and glances in our direction, realizing he has an audience.

Mr. Cullen changes his expression quickly when he picks up on Edwards hesitation. "We'll speak in private once the ladies are settled."

Edward nods his agreement and then turns his gaze towards his mother.

"Edward, it's so good to see you, Dear." Mrs. Cullen says and steps forward around Mr. Cullen to embrace him. Edward pulls away and looks at her with a genuine smile on his face.

"I've missed you," he says. She pats his arm affectionately, then Alice jumps forward and throws her arms around him.

"Did you miss me too?" she asks. Edward gently pushes her away and smirks devilishly.

"Alice, my life has been devoid of all things pleasant without you," he teases her, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. She giggles.

Edward turns to Miss Rosalie and gives her a friendly greeting as I timidly step from behind her. Until now, he has not noticed my presence behind Miss Rosalie. Edward is stunned when he sees me. "Isabella…I wasn't…what…" he stutters. I smile timidly up at him hoping he is just as happy to see me as I am him. He does not return my smile with one of his own. Instead, he scowls and turns away from me back to his parents.

"_What is she_ doing here?" he demands angrily.

"Edward! What is wrong with you?" Mrs. Cullen admonishes. "Where are your manners?"

"_She_ does not belong here. This is no place for _her_," he continues angrily, pointing at me like I am a spot on the floor that should be removed.

"Edward! Hold your tongue!" Mr. Cullen commands him sternly. "We will discuss this when the ladies are settled." Edward does as his father has ordered. He holds his tongue, but I can all tell by his clinched fists and tensed posture that it is with difficulty.

"Fine then, I'll leave you to it then," he replies, then stomps away to help unload the wagons.

I do not understand. Why does he not want me here? This is not the reaction I expected. At worst, I had imagined he may have forgotten about our connection this past summer and his reaction would have been one of indifference. That would have been hard to bear, but this…this hatred...Why?

No one says anything for a few long moments and then Mrs. Cullen comes to put her arm around me and gently guides me towards the house. Mr. Cullen leads us in saying, "Come along. Let's get you ladies settled in your rooms and some dinner. It's been a long day."

At this point, I did not think this day could get any worse, but I am wrong.

Apparently, it was already going to be a full house with the unexpected addition of Miss Rosalie. Now, the forced housing of two British soldiers means that beds are going to have to be shared. There are only four bedrooms all together and since one of those has been commandeered by the soldiers, Mr. Cullen decides that he will share a room with Edward. Alice and Mrs. Cullen will share the second and, unfortunately, I am placed in the last room with Miss Rosalie.

Alice gives me a sympathetic look when a servant comes to shows us to our room. I follow Miss Rosalie up the stairs and into a large room which I can tell by its feminine décor usually belongs to Alice. There is a large double bed with a canopy and heavy damask curtains tied back to the bedposts. A small writing desk is in the corner, a large armoire and chest of drawers is set against the wall opposite the bed, and a small table and two chairs is located in front of one of the two windows that look out over the street below.

My small bit of luggage is brought up and put away by the servants. I try to stand out of the way as Miss Rosalie instructs the servants on where she wants everything placed. I feel like I am out of my depth, in the way and useless. All the hopes I had for a grand adventure now seem childish. Edward despises me. I am forced to share a room with a person who has hurt me and my brother. And to top it off, this whole city smells like dead fish. I want nothing more at this moment than to go home.

When the servants leave, Mrs. Cullen comes to inform us that a tray will be brought up shortly with our supper and that we should get cleaned up from our journey and retire early because she has a long day of shopping planned for tomorrow. After she sees that we are settling in, she pauses in front of me on her way out to give me a warm smile.

"Tomorrow will be a better day. You'll see," she says and gently brushes a stray wisp of my hair across my forehead. It is a very motherly gesture and I bite my lower lip in an effort to not let the emotions it invokes overwhelm me. She turns and gives Miss Rosalie a encouraging smile, similar to the one she gave me. "Goodnight," she says, soft as a whisper.

The door clicks softly as she leaves me not quite alone in my misery.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: You can blame the lovely reviews I recieved last chapter for this quick (well, for me anyway) and lengthy update. That and the snow days. Yay, snow! This chapter is really several mini chapters. It's longer than I usually post, but it's only the beginning of what Boston has in store for Izzy. It will take me at least one more chapter to accomplish all that I have planned, so don't be disappointed- there's more Edward to come. Also, there are some new pics on my profile page- so, check 'em out.

Disclaimer: I do not own it, I just love it.

Chapter 14: Feminine Splendor

"Time to rise, Miss," I hear a soft voice say, as someone gently shakes my shoulder. I slowly sit up and take in my surroundings as the haze of sleep falls away. The winter sun is shining in through the window and before my recollections of the previous day can take hold, it's brilliance brings a small smile to my lips.

My eyes focus in on the servant before me. She is a plump woman of middle age. Her face is round with crescent shaped blue eyes above her rosy cheeks. The hair that peeks out from under her lace trimmed cap is a medium brown with a small amount of silver highlighting her temples.

"Good morning to you, Miss," she says, giving me an amiable smile.

"Good morning," I reply, my voice still soft and scratchy with sleep.

"I can see Miss Rosalie was right. She advised me before she left with Mr. Cullen that I should let you rest as long as possible. She said you had an uneasy night," she comments, taking in my appearance.

I am sure my eyes must have dark circles under them. I truly had not slept well. Sleep had been slow to come with my quiet tears soaking my pillow. When it finally did claim me, I dreamt of being lost in a strange city, calling out to Edward who was always out of reach as he disappeared around the next corner. I do not think Miss Rosalie could have heard my tears, but I have been known to talk in my sleep. I can only guess she got an earful last night.

"My name is Sue and I keep this house for Mrs. Cullen. She has instructed me to help you dress this morning. She has a busy day planned for you," she says, then draws back my covers and heads over to the armoire to ready my clothes.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Izzy," I introduce myself, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I know who you are, Dear. _Nothing_ goes on in this house that I don't know about," Sue says, with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. I like her already.

"Is it very late? Is everyone else already up?" I ask, hopping down from the high goose down mattress.

"Oh, yes. The day is well underway. Mrs. Cullen and Miss Alice are downstairs planning which shop they will visit today and Mr. Edward has already left for school," she informs me, laying my garments out across the bed. "The soldiers left at first light as usual and, like I said, Mr. Cullen escorted Miss Rosalie to see what could be done about the situation with her parents. I tell you right now, he didn't have to leave the house to learn a thing about that state of affairs. I could have told him right off that they are long gone. Good riddance if you ask me."

"Her parents are gone…for good?" I am not able to comprehend that anyone could up and leave their daughter without a word.

Sue nods. "Harsh times have come to these parts since the harbor has been closed. It's hard to make a living for an honest man and if you're like the Hale's and live above your means, then things can become nasty real fast. They slinked away in the middle of the night taking anything of value and leaving behind more than a few angry creditors."

"What about Miss Rosalie?" I ask as Sue helps me out of my nightdress and into my shift and stockings.

"She's better off, I say. It's a sad story, Miss Hale's. Don't you know anything of it?" Sue asks, a mildly surprised expression on her face.

"No," I answer. "Miss Rosalie and I aren't …well, she is my teacher, beyond that I don't really know much about her at all."

Sue gestures for me to raise my arms up and then slips my stay over my head down to my waist and begins to cinch it up. "I'm not one to gossip, mind you, but it's common knowledge," she begins, "so I'll tell you the way of it. Her parents were always acting better than others below their rank and always trying to impress the people above 'em. Never taking the time to care for the gifts right in their hands. Those two precious girls have never been given a kind word by those…those…good-for-nothing's, only told to behave just so and given the hand when they didn't. It's no wonder to me that Miss Emily should come under the influence of the first man to show her any affection."

"Miss Emily?" I interrupt.

"Miss Emily is Miss Rosalie's twin sister. Even prettier than Miss Rosalie, if you can believe it. That's what drew that rogue to her. Mr. Royce King was his name. He used her abominably and when she turned up in a family way, he didn't have the decency to do what was right by her. Such a shame," Sue sighs, then ties my pocket sash around my waist. "Her parent's had her sent off to nobody-knows-where before the day was done, hoping that they could save face, but what they didn't take into consideration is that we servants, or slaves in the case of the Hale's, hear and see everything. Everyone knew soon enough."

Sue slips my hoop petticoat on and ties the waste band in the back.

"How did Miss Rosalie come to be with the Cullen's?" I ask. Sue holds out my under petticoat for me and follows it with my floral petticoat and gown that Alice handed down to me.

"That was your uncles doing. Mr. Lefevré felt bad for poor Miss Rosalie, facing the whispers and stares every time she left her house, but I don't think he even knew that was nothing compared to what went on in that house." Sue shakes her head in disgust while she is pinning my stomacher in place.

"What went on in that house?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Now, that's not common knowledge. If you want to know that you'll have to talk to Miss Rosalie. I'll say this though, it was awful for her. Her father let her know with a generous hand there would be no repeat of her sister's misdeeds and he made sure that she understood what was expected of her."

Sue slips my shoes on my feet and then places my neck-kerchief on as she continues. "So, it was that Mr. Lefevré made a point to visit Mr. Hale saying the Cullen's were in need of a governess and Miss Rosalie would be a perfect fit. Of course, her greedy father agreed because he saw it as the perfect opportunity to throw his daughter into the path of Mr. Edward and his fortune."

"Oh. I see," I say softly. I am well aware of Miss Rosalie's purpose in coming to live with the Cullen's. "Do you think that Edward will choose to marry Miss Rosalie, even though her family is not without blemish?"

"If he has feelings for her, then I don't think anything would deter Mr. Edward," Sue answers, while she is tucking my hair up into my cap. "The Cullen's know Miss Rosalie is an innocent in all that mess, but I've known Mr. Edward since he was a small boy and I don't think that Miss Rosalie is his match."

"Why not?" I ask.

Sue comes to stand in front of me. She looks at me thoughtfully, like she must know my question is more than just casual interest. She fusses with my neck-kerchief as she says, "I think Edward will only be tempted by someone who can reign in that prideful nature of his. Someone that is his equal in spirit and strength of mind." She pauses and raises an eyebrow at me. "Do you know of such a girl?"

Sue winks at me and I look down bashfully and blush. I think there really is _nothing_ that goes on in this house that she doesn't know about.

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

It is midmorning and I am finishing my breakfast when Mr. Cullen returns with a forlorn Miss Rosalie. Mr. Cullen confirms that her parents are, indeed, gone without a trace.

"They have made a hasty exit. We went to the house and found that the house slave is still there. Her name is Bree and she doesn't have anywhere else to go and is in fear that if she leaves she will be punished. There is nothing left there of any value except the house itself. Mr. Hale's creditors have already removed any household items of any worth.," Mr. Cullen explains to his wife.

"How long have they been gone?" Mrs. Cullen asks.

"The slave girl says they left two weeks ago. She has been there all alone and is now without food. I'm surprised she has not been taken and sold herself," Mr. Cullen says with revulsion. It is clear he does not approve of keeping a slave.

"I will have Sue take over a basket with some food-stuffs for her," Mrs. Cullen responds.

"I will have to go to visit my lawyer this afternoon and find out what can be done on behalf of Rosalie. I will offer to be her guardian and if I can secure the house for her I will, but I think what she needs most right now is consolation," Mr. Cullen pauses to give Miss Rosalie a look of concern. "I will leave that to you ladies."

Mr. Cullen retreats to his study and Mrs. Cullen leaves to find Sue and to oversee the assembly of the provisions for Bree. Alice and I are left with Miss Rosalie who has been sitting in a wooden chair, looking out the window since her arrival. She has been lost in her own thoughts, seemingly unaware of the happenings around her.

Alice looks to me in inquiry, not knowing what to do.

"Miss Rosalie?" Alice calls softly.

No response. She appears numb. Lost.

I see her through new eyes. She has been behaving by the example set for her. Conceit, hostility and unachievable expectations, these are the glasses through which she sees the world. Through which she sees me and even Emmett. How could she know how to love him if she has never been shown any?

I decide at this moment that I will show her kindness, even if it is never returned. I have been given plenty of love to spare. I slowly go to stand in front of her. I gently take her hand from her lap and hold it in mine. She looks up at me. Her eyes vacant, barely revealing her surprise. I stroke her hand tenderly. She does not pull away, just turns back to the window.

No words are said. None are needed.

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

Mrs. Cullen decides that our shopping trip cannot be postponed and that it will do Miss Rosalie good to have a diversion. So, the afternoon finds us entering what Alice says is the finest millinery in Boston. I have never been in a millinery. At home, there is a mercantile two hours away, in the nearest large town, that sells a few plain fabrics and other ladies accessories I had no use for. I was always busy hunting and tracking with Jacob, or helping Pa and Emmett on the farm. Girly things never much appealed to me, but this…I am rendered speechless by the feminine splendor before me.

"I knew you'd love it," Alice observes smugly, giggling at my awe filled reaction.

The walls of the shop are covered with shelves filled top to bottom with fabrics, trims, ruffles and lace. The counters are covered with beautiful hats set upon stands, delicate lace gloves, and display boxes filled with colorful hair pins and jewelry. I do not know where to look first.

Mrs. Cullen is immediately set upon by the milliner. "Mrs. Cullen, welcome. How can I be of service today?"

"Good day," Mrs. Cullen returns the greeting and puts her arm around my shoulder affectionately. "Our Isabella is in need of a completely new wardrobe today and my other girls will be needing a few odds and ends as well."

The milliners face lights up. "Of course, it would be my pleasure to serve you and your girls. Just let me get my assistant and we'll get right to work. Please, feel free to look at the fabrics. Due to the boycotts, I've had to stop ordering from England, but I have some splendid things recently arrive from France."

The milliner disappears into the back room of the shop and I follow Mrs. Cullen to the shelves holding the fabrics. Together with Miss Rosalie and Alice, I pick out several sweet floral fabrics and complementary solids. They will make pretty and practical short jackets and petticoats to wear when I return to the farm. When I am satisfied with my selections, I place the bolts on the counter and move away from the others to look about the store. Much of what is displayed is too stylish for wearing on the farm, but I enjoy looking at it all, especially the dress on display in the front window.

It is an elegant ivory gown with tiny pink stripes and multi-colored flower sprigs. The overskirt is bustled up to reveal a pink petticoat with pinched pleats, the stomacher is adorned with bows and flowers, and the neckline and sleeves are delicately trimmed with lace and a narrow chenille braid.

"It is called a polonaise gown," Mrs. Cullen informs me, coming to stand at my side. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," I say self-consciously. I know this dress is beyond impractical for someone like me, but it is delightful and I have trouble pulling my eyes away from it.

The milliner returns with three other ladies in tow. Her entrance draws Mrs. Cullen's attention as she is introduced to the gown maker and both their assistants. From then on things become a whirlwind of activity.

Mrs. Cullen selects items for me while I am being measured from top to bottom. She points to stockings, shifts, neck-kerchiefs, and caps. She picks out styles from a sample book and directs the gown makers on which fabrics and trims she wants used for each. My feet are measured for shoes and I try on hats and gloves. A heavy blue wool is selected for my cloak and a muff of rabbit fur. She even directs them to have a new stay made for me that laces in the front so it will be easy for me to tie myself.

Mrs. Cullen instructs Alice and Miss Rosalie to each pick out a fabric for a new party gown for the holiday season. Alice picks a blue floral silk, and Rosalie picks a rich brown silk that Mrs. Cullen instructs should be made into a quilted petticoat and short jacket.

Mrs. Cullen requests the ladies send the stock items over to the house as soon as they are wrapped and the special order jackets, petticoats, and gowns are to be completed within a week. The gown maker is beside herself with worry that she will not be able to complete so much work within the allotted time, so Mrs. Cullen gives her permission to hire as much help as she needs and add it to the expense.

"I will also take the sample dress in the window. Please have it altered to fit Isabella and sent over with the stock items" Mrs. Cullen adds.

"Mrs. Cullen, that's not necessary. I couldn't possibly accept it…" I gasp out. She is being too generous.

"Hush now," she interrupts me. "A simple thank you will do. Besides, you will need a gown for all the social events we will be attending. You want to wear something pretty when you meet your uncle, don't you?"

"Yes," I reluctantly concede. "Thank you."

I feel ill at ease accepting it, but I really do love the gown. Until today, I have only thought of being feminine as a chore. Something I did to please Pa or get Edward to notice me. Now, I know different. I may know how to shoot a musket and track wild game, but deep inside I am soft and pretty and I will admit it…girly.

"Is there anything else you can think of girls?" Mrs. Cullen asks.

"Izzy will need a gown for the ball, Mother," Alice prompts.

"There is a blue silk that would look pretty on her," Miss Rosalie offers. It is the first thing I have heard her say today. She gives me a small smile and I can see that a bit of progress has been made between us. And when I see the fabric, I smile in disbelief. It is the same blue silk as the dress in my dreams.

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

We are a merry party as we return to the Cullen's house. This afternoon has been so enjoyable that I had forgotten the cares that kept me up weeping the night before. That is until we enter the house and are besieged by the sounds of Mr. Cullen and Edward in the throws of a heated argument.

"You haven't been here! You don't know!" Edward says in a voice just shy of a shout.

"You don't have any idea what you have gotten yourself into. I guarantee the placement of those soldiers in my home has everything to do with this…" Mr. Cullen stops speaking abruptly as we remove our cloaks and trail into the parlor behind Mrs. Cullen.

"What's going on?" she asks, worry clouding her face. She looks to her husband for an explanation. "Carlisle?"

Both men are breathing heavy and red with anger. Edward runs his hands through his hair in exasperation. Miss Rosalie, Alice and I stand close together silently watching.

"Alright," Mr. Cullen says calmly, putting his hands out in an appeasing gesture. He looks at Edward and then Mrs. Cullen. "This has been a very long day for me. I need…we both need to calm down." He speaks directly to Edward in a hushed tone. "We'll discuss this later with your mother. It does no good to upset the girls and our _guests_ will be returning shortly."

Edward does not look satisfied, but he decides to let it go. Mrs. Cullen gives them both a pointed glare.

"Are we interrupting something?" a deep voice says from behind us.

We all startle at the sound and turn to see two men dressed in red soldiers uniforms standing in the doorway. I do not know if we did not hear them because of the events unfolding in front of us or if they entered with intentional stealth. Either way, they seem amused to find us caught unaware. They slowly skirt around us entering the room, exuding an air of superiority.

"I hope we have not returned at a bad time," the shorter of the two says, looking from Mr. Cullen to Edward and back.

Mr. Cullen instantly morphs into the role of gracious host . "No, not at all. You are just in time to meet the ladies of my household. Edward, why don't you introduce the ladies to our guests_," _Mr. Cullen suggests, encouraging Edward to play his role in, judging by the amount of false decorum being displayed, some sort of game of wits.

"As you wish, Father," Edward plays along. "May I present Captain James Biers and his brother Lieutenant Riley Biers." The soldiers bow towards us and we offer polite curtsies in return. Edward presents us to the soldiers each in turn, clinching his jaw when the Captains eyes linger on me for more time than is appropriate.

The Captain makes me uneasy with his presence alone. He is of average build and appearance with sandy blond hair and eyes that seem cold and calculating. His brother, the Lieutenant, is only marginally better looking with a stronger build and simple-minded expression. I would say that the Lieutenant seems the harmless sort, but next to his brother, I can tell that all things are not as they appear.

Sue announces supper is ready to be served in the dining room.

"Thank you, Sue," Mr. Cullen says, then turns to the soldiers. "Gentlemen, have you eaten? Won't you join us?"

"It would be our honor," the Captain says.

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen lead everyone into the dining room and seat themselves at opposite ends of the table. Alice leads me around to the far side of the table then sits next to her father. I seat myself next to her in the center chair. The Captain slyly positions himself in front of Miss Rosalie to seat himself next to me. Edward notices his maneuver. I see him scowl before he quickly erases it from his face and replaces it with a tight grin as he offers Miss Rosalie the chair across from the Captain and next to his mother. The Lieutenant takes the seat next to Mr. Cullen, leaving Edward to sit across from me.

The Captain covertly inches his chair closer to mine. I feel the hairs on my arms raise in warning at his proximity. He makes me uneasy. Eager to find reassurance, I look across from me into Edward's eyes, but they are dark and his brows are knit together in tension as he looks at me.

Last night, as I lay sleepless, I tried to explain away his angry behavior as simply being caught unaware at my arrival. I hoped that once everything calmed down, he would return to his easy manner and all would be well. Apparently not. I do my best not to look at Edward or draw the Captain's attention as Sue serves our supper.

Mr. Cullen leads the conversation by inquiring how long the Captain has been in Boston.

"I have been here six months. My brother only these few weeks. With the situation being what it is here, more men have been sent to keep the peace. So, I requested that my brother be stationed here with me. Being a Captain has it's advantages." He looks at me as if I should be impressed with his rank.

I smile weakly at him, not wishing to be rude, and return my eyes to my plate.

"That itself makes me wonder why our home has been given the privilege of your presence. Don't ranking officers usually get provided lodging at the military headquarters?" Mr. Cullen asks with careful flattery.

"Normally that's true, but I wanted to reside with my brother and that just wouldn't have been possible at the fort, so we volunteered to quarter with the colonists," the Captain gives what sounds like a well rehearsed reason for being here. Then he lifts one of his eyebrows and adds on more than a hint of a challenge. "It was a fortunate occurrence for us to be placed with such a…_loyal_ English citizen like you."

Mr. Cullen and the Captain stare directly into each others eyes, appraising. I have seen this kind of exchange before. Once, when Jacob and I came across two mountain lions circling, sizing each other up before they fought in battle for territory.

"It must be nice to have your brother so close. Being apart from family can be very difficult," Mrs. Cullen interjects, skillfully ending the exchange taking place before her. She turns her gaze to Edward at her reference to family being apart and her face softens. It is clear she has missed him.

"Yes," the Captain agrees, temporarily distracted from his exchange with Mr. Cullen. He turns to Mrs. Cullen and continues. "It has been hard to be away from my brother, especially since we are all we have left of family. Our parents both succumbed to fever many years ago and I was left to care for us both at the tender age of sixteen. The King's army has been a sanctuary for me, providing opportunities for income and advancement.

"Speaking of family," the Captain glances at me as he poses a question to Mr. Cullen, "I thought Edward said you only had one daughter. How did these other lovely girls enter into your company?"

Without looking directly into Edward's eyes, I note how he stiffens at the Captains interest in Miss Rosalie and me.

"Rosalie has been employed as Alice's governess…" Mr. Cullen reluctantly begins, not comfortable with the Captains interest either.

"Miss Rosalie Hale, I believe Edward introduced her as?" the Captain interrupts.

"That's correct," Mr. Cullen answers, puzzled by the Captains line of inquiry.

"Surely, she isn't a member of that same Hale family that has been the topic of much talk these last few weeks?" the Captain rudely scoffs.

Miss Rosalie looks mortified at being exposed in such a crude manner. Her parent's hasty departure has surely been fodder for much ridicule and gossip around Boston.

"Rosalie plays no part in those matters," Mrs. Cullen defends Miss Rosalie like a mother bear. She places a calming hand on Miss Rosalie's forearm and looks directly at the Captain. She uses her other hand to gestures at the people sitting around her table. "She is a member of _this_ family now."

"I meant no offense, ma'am," the Captain quickly offers, but there is no remorse in his voice and more than a little amusement in his eyes. I do not think he cares who he offends, but he is clever enough to know not to upset the mistress of the house. He looks at Miss Rosalie and then at his brother and they both smirk.

The table becomes quiet for more than a few minutes. Alice takes my hand under the table and I give her a gentle squeeze. She is clearly upset by the underlying tension at the table. We both return to concentrating on our plates until the Lieutenant speaks to me.

"What of you, Isabella. How did you find yourself with the Cullen's?"

He smiles sweetly, trying to salvage the mood. All eyes are now on me and I am reluctant to speak. I am not good at guarding my words and I feel even a harmless question should be given a guarded answer in present company.

"I am Alice's friend," I reply cautiously.

"Indeed, you must be a close friend to travel all the way to Boston, leaving your own family at Christmas time," the Captain comments.

"I have family here in Boston as well," I say, before I think better of it. Edward's eyes pop up to mine in surprise. He must be as ignorant of my uncle as Alice and Miss Rosalie had been.

"Really, who are your relations in Boston?" the Captain asks, but his expression is not half as interested as Edward's.

"Um…Mr. Laurent Lafevré is my uncle," I reply hesitantly, feeling it unwise to give the Captain any personal information. Edward looks from me to his parents in disbelief.

"Ah, I have heard quite a bit about your uncle," the Captain comments, his interest piqued by his recognition of the name. "He is a very influential man in Boston. Perhaps, I will get to meet him during your stay. Will he be visiting anytime soon?"

"We will be having a _private_ dinner with Izzy's uncle this Saturday," Mr. Cullen replies for me. I am grateful for his intervention.

"Maybe another time then," the Captain concedes graciously, but his eyes are still looking sideways at me…scheming.

I am relieved as Sue interrupts the conversation to clear the dinner plates and offer desert.

"No. Thank you, Sue," Mrs. Cullen responds for us. "The girls and I are weary from today's outing. If you will excuse us, Gentlemen. We will leave you to your…_conversation_." She rises and signals for us to follow.

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

It is pitch black. I do not know the hour, but it is late and the house has gone quiet…well, quiet except for the sound of my stomach growling. I do not remember whether I actually ate at dinner. Between the Captain's intimidating presence and Edward's hostile behavior, my stomach was doing somersaults.

I decide, rather than wake Miss Rosalie with my tummy's grumbling, I will go down to the kitchen and find a snack. I light the candle next to my bedside and wrap a shawl around my shoulders. Being careful to make as little noise as possible, I slip down the stairs and into the warm glow of the kitchen's hearth.

I find a loaf of bread wrapped in a cloth, some butter, and preserves. I set my supplies out on the table and cut myself a slice of the soft bread. I spread some of the butter and preserves on top. I am about to pick it up and eat it when I hear a voice behind me.

"Well, well, well…Isabella," the Captain muses, "what do we have here?"

I freeze.

His voice is different than it was at dinner, rougher. My heart starts to pound. My mind races. I am unsure what to do. What does he want? Surely, he does not wish to harm me.

He slowly walks up behind me until his body is almost touching mine. He leans forward and puts his hands on the table on either side of me, trapping me between the table and himself. I can feel his breath on my neck. My mind is telling me that I should cry out, but my instincts are telling me that any sound or move is unwise. He is so much larger and stronger than me that he could cut off any sound I make before it leaves my body.

"I am just ..making a snack," I stutter, trying to act unaffected and failing miserably.

"A snack?" He pauses, takes his hand and draws my hair off my shoulder and to the side. He puts his face close to my neck and takes a slow deep breath. "I think you would make a tasty snack."

My hand moves towards the bread knife in front of me.

"Captain," I begin.

"You can call me James," he offers, running his finger down the side of my neck.

I still my shivers of revulsion and begin again, my hand now firmly wrapped around the hilt of the knife. "Captain, please step away."

"I don't think I can step away from a pretty little thing like you. You and I could become good friends," his voice sticky sweet, while his hand slips from my neck to firmly grasp my hip. I gasp. "You like that, don't you?"

"I heard her ask you to step away," an angry voice growls from behind us both.

The Captain immediately steps back in surprise. He puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "We were just having a little talk. Weren't we, Isabella?" he says calmly.

I drop the knife on the table and run to Edward, throwing my arms around him and burying my face in his chest. He wraps his arms protectively around me. I am safe. Edwards arms are always safe.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll kill you," Edward warns the Captain. I look up to see his teeth bared in a snarl.

The Captain smirks and calmly says, "We'll see."

As Edward turns and starts to guide me from the room, I cannot help but look over my shoulder one last time at the Captain. He picks up my slice of bread and raises it as if to toast to me. He winks at me before leisurely taking a bite, letting me know his game has just begun. The one where he is the hunter and I am his prey.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I can't believe how super cool you guys are with your nice reviews. Thank you! ****

Disclaimer: Not mine. (especially the dialogue I "borrowed" from Twilight for this chapter)

Chapter Fifteen: Social Calls…

I am barely even aware that I am clinging to Edward's side as he picks up the candle left on the hall table and guides me quickly into his fathers study, closing the door behind us. He sets down the candle and removes my hands which are fisted tightly in the smock left untucked at his waist. If I had my wits about me, I would sense the irritation exhibited in Edward's movements. As it is, my thoughts are still centered on the way the Captain was looking at me as we left the kitchen, so I am not expecting Edward's verbal assault.

"What were you thinking, Bella?" he says, turning to face me. I take a step back when I see his angry face. He looks like an avenging angel in the candlelight, his hair unruly from interrupted sleep and his muscular chest partly visible where his smock has been left unbuttoned in his haste to dress.

"I was hungry. I just wanted something to…" I begin awkwardly, using a quiet voice, trying to gather my thoughts and explain.

"You can't just walk around the house like that…" he interrupts, waving his hand at me, indicating my attire, "…with your hair wild…and your legs bare."

For a moment, he continues to look at my legs which are exposed from the knees down then snaps his head away in disgust and turns to step in front of his father's desk. He starts pacing and ranting to himself and at me. "I knew this would happen the second I saw you standing outside yesterday. You don't belong here. What was my father thinking bringing any of you here?" He stops and looks at me. "Especially you. You can't encourage someone like him, Bella." He gestures towards the kitchen and it's occupant.

"I didn't encourage him," I defend.

"Oh, then what was all that smiling and playing shy when he spoke to you at dinner?"

"I was not playing at anything. I was trying to be polite."

"That's not what it looked like to me…or him," he pauses. "What do you think would have happened if I hadn't come in when I did?"

I stare at him, stunned. One minute he is my defender, coming to my rescue, and the next he is my prosecuter, accusing me of wrong-doing. I begin to understand that, although his presence in the kitchen was fortuitous, it does not change his new-found aversion to me. He would have stepped in were it for anyone. I am nothing special to him. And what does he mean "especially you"? Does he think because I am a country girl that I am too backwards to know how to conduct myself in a place like Boston? If that is what he thinks, he has another thing coming.

"I don't know what he intended," I heatedly reply, "but if he had done anything I did not wish, I would have gutted him like a fish." I thrust my fist in an upward motion to show what I had intended to do with that knife, then I add through gritted teeth, "I can take care of myself."

"You were going to try and fight him?" His face transforms into shock and then back into anger. "Didn't you think about running? What about screaming for help?"

"I was getting to that part. Besides, it's over and done and now you can go back to giving me your…disregard," I reply, hurt lacing my words.

He puts his hands on his hips and looks down sheepishly and sighs. His demeanor softens as he realizes how his conduct has wounded me.

"I'm sorry." He sounds sincere. "I've been very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."

"I don't know what you mean," I say, my voice guarded. How could being inhospitable and callous be in my best interest? Unless, it is as I feared…he must not want to lead me on…because he is not interested in me at all.

"It's better if we're not friends," he explains. "Trust me."

Trust him? Why should I trust him when he thinks so little of me? I was right to believe my first impression of him. He is too proud and I am angry at myself for ever believing he could actually care for me.

"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hiss through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously catching him off guard. "Regret for what?"

"For last summer. For letting me believe that you…that we…" I look down in hesitation, not wanting to admit how naive I have been. "Never mind. I can see now that I was mistaken."

When I look up at him again, he is staring at me and I can see it in his expressions as he comes to understand how I must have perceived his actions on the farm.

"You think I regret last summer?" he asks, astonished.

"I _know_ you do," I snap.

"You don't know anything," he spits out at me.

I turn my head sharply away from him, clinching my jaw against the wild accusations I want to hurl at him. I decide I have had enough. Continuing to argue with him will only succeed in waking the household and right now I really do not think it would solve anything anyway. It is clear he wants to distance himself from me, so I decide to give him what he desires. I turn from him without another word and retrieve the candle before sweeping dramatically from the room.

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

Three days ago I returned to my room after my encounter with the Captain and subsequent argument with Edward, to try to get some much needed rest. The long journey and a busy and upsetting start to my stay in Boston left me completely worn out. I fell into a fitful slumber, only to be awakened in the early morning by Edward's angry voice outside my door. At first, I thought it was part of a dream, but then Miss Rosalie nudged my shoulder. She was sitting up in bed looking at our door with a dazed expression.

"What's going on?" I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, indicating her ignorance, then plopped back onto the bed and covered her head with her pillow. Her sleep more essential than a satisfied curiosity. I could not do the same. I pulled back my covers and stepped softly to the door and placed my ear against it, listening.

"You've been here all night?" I heard Mr. Cullen ask someone on the other side of the door.

"I didn't trust him not to do something…inappropriate," Edward's tired voice responded.

"I think you're over reacting," Mr. Cullen said. "I don't like their presence in my home and I'll agree he was overbearing at dinner, but that hardly indicates he would do something dastardly."

"Well, I don't agree," Edward countered, frustrated. "I came upon him last night, alone in the kitchen with Isabella. Judging by where his hand was placed, his intentions were not honorable."

"He lay a hand upon her?" Mr. Cullen asked, sounding surprised.

"He had her cornered like a scared rabbit," Edward explained.

There was silence for a minute, then I heard a door open and the Captain's voice entered the conversation.

"Good morning," I heard the Captain say. "Is something wrong?"

"Go get dressed," Mr. Cullen ordered Edward. "I'll handle this."

I heard Edward's retreating footsteps before Mr. Cullen spoke to the Captain.

"It seems that we need to have a discussion," Mr. Cullen said with authority. "As the head of a house full of young women, I would be remiss in my duties as their guardian if I did not take this opportunity to express my concern about the presence of two unknown men in my home."

"Sir, my brother and I are officers and gentlemen," the Captain assured. "The young ladies wellbeing is our concern as well."

"Be that as it may, I am sure you will understand my request that you be on your best behavior while in my home. I won't hesitate in my duties as their protector if I think your conduct is anything less than honorable," Mr. Cullen warned.

"Is that a threat, Sir?" the Captain challenged, seeming insulted that his honor was being questioned.

"No, Captain," Mr. Cullen replied, unaffected by the Captains self-important manner. "That is a promise."

A few moments of silence passed in which I imagined them, again, sizing each other up.

"Good day to you, Sir," the Captain said curtly, ending their stand-off. Then I heard his heavy footsteps as they went down the hall followed shortly by Mr. Cullen's.

Later that morning, iron slide-bolts made an appearance on the inside of the families bedroom doors and at lunch Mr. Cullen discreetly advised all the ladies that while strangers are in his home, we should never leave each other alone.

Even with all of Mr. Cullen's precautions, I have still been shadowed by the Captain. He arrives home early each day and always seems to have business where I do. If I am in the parlor talking with Alice, then he is in the parlor reading a letter. If I am helping Sue near the cooking hearth, then he is offering to fetch wood or some other unnecessary task. Always he is polite and attentive, occasionally trying to converse with me. I am polite in return, but I am no good at being evasive and his unwelcome attention is starting to wear on me.

But, if I think the Captain's interest in me is overly generous, it is nothing compared to the barely concealed scrutiny Edward pays the Captain. Edward is always in the periphery, never far from the Captain when he is in the Cullen home. Since that first night when he stood guard outside my door, Edward has been making sure the Captain minds his manners.

Which has left me wondering…why? Mr. Cullen has taken the appropriate precautions to ensure our safety and I will never make the mistake of being caught unaware again. So, Edward's supervision is not necessary and he seems reluctant in his task anyway. Always scowling at me when the Captain speaks to me or offers me assistance or attention in any form. He must feel the need to look out for Alice who is always at my side because I now know his safeguarding could not be for my benefit alone. He made his feelings perfectly clear to me in his father's study.

Since that night when Edward confirmed my fears, I have been heartbroken and homesick. I have tried to put on a brave face for my hosts, but my desolate feelings cannot be hidden from Alice. She has made it her mission to cheer me with conversation and activities, but it is having the opposite effect. On the farm, I spent a great portion of my days in quiet everyday tasks and my exposure to Alice came in small doses. I am not used to being surrounded by constant conversation and commotion.

These last few days have been a trial, to say the least, but Saturday has arrived and Mrs. Cullen is having Sue prepare a formal dinner for the family since tonight is to be a special occasion. The house staff are all running about making preparations for this evening and I only felt in the way, so that is why today I have chosen to feign a headache and remove myself to the bedroom for some rest. I have spent the day until now cloistered away in the room I share with Miss Rosalie, trying to find some peace and quiet to calm my nerves.

The time is getting late as Miss Rosalie enters the room quietly and begins to set out her party gown and all her accessories.

"The staff is busy, so we will have to help each other get ready," she says, matter of factly.

"Okay," I reply.

I set aside the embroidery I was working on and follow Miss Rosalie's example by gathering what I will be wearing this evening. I remove my everyday gown and begin to dress myself in the necessary under garments for my new polonaise gown, when Miss Rosalie asks for my help.

"Izzy, would you please help me with my stay? It needs to be tighter if I am to fit into my gown," she says.

I hesitate before I answer because I am caught off guard by her calling me Izzy and not Isabella. This is the first time she has ever done it and I do not even think she realizes she has.

"Um…sure," I respond and come to stand behind her as she looks at herself in the tall mirror.

I begin to loosen the strings of her stay so that I can start at the bottom, cinching it tighter. The neckline of her shift falls slightly as I pull the strings loose at the base of her stay, revealing the skin between her shoulder blades. I am shocked by what I see…red linear welt-like scars crisscrossing her back. My eyes quickly find Miss Rosalie's in the mirror, beseeching her to explain. She quickly adjusts her shift and looks down in embarrassment, but otherwise pretends there is nothing amiss. We stand quietly until I can return my focus to my task, and I resume tugging.

"I never meant to hurt him," she says quietly, out of nowhere.

I do not reply, just glance at her face in the mirror. Her eyes are filled with grief and something I have never seen in them before…vulnerability. I am wary to discuss my brother with her. My compassion for her warring with my loyalty to Emmett, but I can see that she has something she needs to get off her chest, so I keep my eyes trained on her back as she continues.

"I knew the moment I met Edward that he wasn't interested in me, but I loved being with the Cullen's. Mrs. Cullen was so nice to me, treating me like a daughter from the first. Like the other day when we were in the millinery and she included me with you and Alice as "her girls." I wanted to stay with her…with them, and as long as my father thought I was attempting to win Edward's affections, I could. But then you showed up and I got scared. Everyone was excited to have you come, like you were a long lost family member. I was afraid I would be pushed aside, forgotten. And then I saw the way Edward looked at you that day on the terrace, before your first lesson."

"How he looked at me?" I interrupt.

"He watched you closely from the moment you stepped through the door and sat at the table. I thought it was just idle curiosity on his part. You are …unusual." The corners of her mouth turn up as faint amusement brakes through her somber expression.

She sighs, then looks down at her hands as she continues. "But, I reasoned, if his fascination grew into something more and an arrangement was made between you two, then my father would bring me home and punish me for my failure." She casually gestures to her back, indicating what kind of punishment her father could dispense. "That's why I was so hard on you. I hoped you would give up the lessons, return to your farm, and my new life would remain unaltered."

I keep working on her stay…and listening.

"Then I met Emmett. How could anyone not want to spend time with him?" She smiles wistfully. "He is gentle and kind and funny…and everything I could ever want and can't ever have." Her expression turns back to one of sadness. I see a tear slip down her cheek.

"You could have had him," I say quietly to her reflection, "He offered you his heart."

"You don't know my father," she defends, shaking her head hopelessly. "He would kill me before he let me disgrace him. Not after what Emily did."

"I think he's already disgraced himself," I reply, thoughtfully. I finish tying her laces and drop my hands to my sides. I look at her intently in the mirror. "He's not here anymore, Rosalie. The Cullen's are your family now and they won't abandon you. You don't have to fear him anymore."

Her face distorts as she begins to cry in earnest.

"Every day of my life I have worried over what would happen if I displeased my parents. My only comfort was my sister and they sent her away before I could even say goodbye," she sobs. "To be free of them should be a relief, but it's not. Now, everything I knew to be real is gone. I don't know what to think or how to feel." She lifts her eyes to mine in the mirror. "What do I do now, Izzy?"

I wrap my arms around her shoulders from behind and hold her tight as she cries.

"You don't have to do anything except follow your heart…wherever it leads you."

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

I hold the rail tightly, doing my best not to trip in my nervousness. I can hear voices filtering up the stairs as I descend behind Miss Rosalie. As we come around the corner into the parlor, all eyes turn toward us. Everyone is already here, seated and waiting.

My eyes circle the room, taking in each face. Everyone is smiling expectantly at me, except for Edward whose expression remains blank as his eyes trail up from my feet to my face taking in my attempt at looking pretty for my uncle before he quickly diverts his eyes from mine. My eyes are drawn away from him before I can fret over what he may be thinking when the only stranger in the room rises and stares at me with fascination. Rosalie steps away from me to seat herself and I suddenly feel very self conscious, as the man looks from me to Mrs. Cullen.

"Is this Isabella?" he asks.

"Yes." Mrs. Cullen rises and comes to take me by the elbow and lead me into the room to stand in front of my uncle. "This is our Izzy," she says, patting my forearm. "Izzy, this is your uncle, Laurent."

After the last few weeks of waiting and wondering, it seems a little surreal to be standing in front of him. I notice first how fancy and colorful his clothes are. His britches and coat are light blue and his waistcoat is a deep red. An abundance of ruffles adorn his shirt and everything on him is of the finest silk. I have never seen a man dressed so elegantly. My eyes travel up to his face and I see that while I am examining him, he is doing the same to me. I do notice a resemblance to my brother and myself. The shape of my uncle's face is very familiar, but his coloring is lighter and his eyes are blue like my mother's.

"Hello. Pleased to meet you," I greet him.

His mouth falls open in awe and he turns again to Mrs. Cullen. "It's unbelievable…just like Renee…even her voice…" he stammers.

"Yes, Laurie," Mrs. Cullen responds. "Except for her hair and eyes being dark and her height, she really does resemble her mother."

My uncle nods his agreement and I notice his eyes begin to tear up as he fights back his emotions.

"It is my pleasure to meet you, Izzy," he says, removing a lace-trimmed kerchief from his pocket and wiping his nose. "You'll have to excuse me. See, you…ah," sniffle, "…just brought back some old emotions I thought I had put behind me."

I try to express my understanding with a smile, but I do feel a little uncomfortable. I look at Mrs. Cullen and then down at my hands as I wait for my uncle to collect himself.

"Why don't we have our dinner now?" Mrs. Cullen offers, easing the tension.

"Yes. That would be lovely, Esme," my uncle responds, putting away his kerchief and taking a deep breath. He offers me his arm and escorts me into the dining room where he holds the chair for me as I sit down in my spot next to Alice. He sits down next to me and to the left of Mrs. Cullen and offers me a heartening smile. I am put at ease by his courteous and attentive behavior. I am certain he is as nervous and eager to get to know me as I am him.

"Laurie, why don't you tell Izzy a little about yourself?" Mrs. Cullen prompts, as Sue and another servant start serving the meal.

"There is not much to tell. My life is my work," he replies.

"What is your work?" I ask. "Mrs. Cullen said that you are a tradesman."

"Yes." He laughs lightly. "I suppose that is a good description of me. I own several ships and my business is filling them with goods and shipping them to many places. It's an honest days work."

"When you're honest about what's in your ships," Mr. Cullen interjects, mischievously.

My uncle smiles at Mr. Cullen's teasing. "You wound me, Carlisle." He covers his heart pretending to be offended. "With the political climate these days, I would be a poor business man if I didn't transport a few goods that are frowned upon by the crown."

"Carlisle, do you think it's safe to talk about such things?" Mrs. Cullen asks, looking at the doorway as if someone might walk through.

"I have Ben keeping a look out," he replies. "If the soldiers come back, we'll know."

"I've heard you've been imposed upon for your hospitality," my uncle comments, looking at Mr. Cullen. "You are not the only one. The city is absolutely swarming with redcoats." He makes a sour face. "Their presence only escalates the discord. I am afraid we may see bloodshed before long."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Mr. Cullen says, with a weary tone. "But, I suppose we must prepare for the worst."

"You're a fool if your not making preparations," my uncle cautions him. "You own a foundry, don't you? You should be making munitions. There would be a mighty profit in that."

"Why should I make them when there are those willing to steal them from the crown?" Mr. Cullen asks sarcastically, glaring at Edward.

Edward looks angered by his father's comment. He clinches his jaw and clangs his fork against his plate. I divert my eyes away from Edward and his father. It is none of my business what Edward and his father quarrel about, but it is hard not to speculate about it when they do it so openly.

"Gotten yourself in with those Sons of Liberty, haven't you, boy?" my uncle asks Edward.

"He doesn't know what he's gotten himself into," Mr. Cullen replies disapprovingly, before Edward can respond.

"Your too hard on the boy," my uncle advises. "You were young and bold once, as I recall." He gives Mr. Cullen a knowing smirk. "Besides, the fewer arms the redcoats have, the better."

"Times were different then," Mr. Cullen replies. "And I didn't have the enemy living under the same roof."

"Best place to have them," my uncle comments. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I always say."

"Since when do you say that, Laurie?" Mrs. Cullen teases.

"Since the crown started putting its nose into my affairs, that's when."

Sue walks into the room and distracts Mr. Cullen by bending to whisper quietly in his ear.

"Please, show him in," Mr. Cullen instructs Sue. A few moments later, Sue leads a tall man about Edward's age into the dining room. He looks a little embarrassed about having interrupted dinner.

Edward stands in surprise when he see the visitor. "Jasper…what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Edward, where are your manners?" Mrs. Cullen admonishes.

"Why don't you introduce us to your friend?" Mr. Cullen adds.

Edward looks uncomfortable with Mr. Whitlock's arrival. He clearly was not expecting this visit, but he quickly hides his distress and introduces to him.

"Please excuse my intrusion," Mr. Whitlock says with a lazy southern drawl. "I was hoping to have a word with Edward."

"Nonsense. It's not an intrusion to have a friend of Edward's visit," Mrs. Cullen says sweetly. "Won't you join us?"

"That's very kind of you, ma'am," Mr. Whitlock thanks her and takes the empty chair between Edward and his father directly across from Alice.

"So, how do you know Edward?" Mrs. Cullen asks him as Sue sets a plate in front of him.

"We met at school," he replies, then looks at Edward like there is more to their acquaintance then just shared studies.

"You're accent leads us to believe your not from these parts," Mr. Cullen comments. "Where are you from Mr. Whitlock?"

"Please, call me Jasper," he corrects. "I am from South Carolina. My family has a plantation there."

"That is a great distance," Mrs. Cullen observes. "How are you liking Boston? It must be quite different for you."

"It is different," he agrees, "but that's why I love it. The pace of life here is much faster."

"The pace of life could get a whole lot faster very soon," my uncle returns the conversation back to the present political situation. I think he suspects, as I do, that something is not quite right about Jasper's presence here tonight. "What are your thoughts on Boston's troubles, young man? You are in the strange position of being both a resident and an outsider."

"May I speak freely, sir?" Jasper asks.

Mr. Cullen nods his permission.

"It is my opinion that the troubles in Massachusetts are a representation of what troubles all the colonies. Nowhere in the Americas has the King or Parliament given due respect. I think that if we are not to be treated as equal citizens by our king, then perhaps we should govern ourselves," Jasper states with conviction.

Everyone at the table goes still.

"You should be careful where and when you utter such words, my friend," my uncle advises. "Patriots have been hung by their precious liberty tree for less."

"I know the company I keep, Mr. Lafevré," Jasper replies seriously. "You may not know me, but I know of you and that our opinions are the same."

"You presume too much," my uncle warns, "but I admire a man of conviction and you certainly seem to have that."

"Now I can see where Edward gets his rebellious ideas," Mr. Cullen comments, sharing a smile of amusement with my uncle.

It is at this point, when there is a pause in the conversation, that I notice something is not right with Alice. Her mouth is agape and she is staring at Mr. Whitlock. Alice is at best a little excitable, but this behavior is strange even for her. I nudge her under the table and raise my eyebrows discreetly as if to ask 'what's wrong?' She shakes her head slightly, closes her mouth, and returns her gaze to Mr. Whitlock. She has a peculiar mesmerized expression, like she is both scared and enchanted by him.

My attention is drawn away from her when my uncle apologizes to me. "I am sorry to talk of politics when my intentions were to get acquainted with you."

"I don't mind," I tell him. "I find it all interesting."

"Really," he replies. "And do you have any opinions on the subject?"

"I don't understand it all, Uncle. I just know I don't want anyone to get hurt," I reply. I cannot help but glance at Edward when I say it. Even if he does not care for me, I cannot help my feelings for him.

"I think you understand more than most," my uncle replies. "Those are the wisest words I've heard."

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

I am on the cusp of sleep…about to drift off…what is that scratching sound?

Someone is scratching quietly on my door. I look to Miss Rosalie, she is already asleep, then pull back the covers and tip-toe over to the door.

"Izzy?" Alice whispers on the other side.

I quietly undo the bolt and crack the door open, sticking my head out.

"What's wrong?" I whisper.

She pulls me into the hall with her. I close the door behind me and she starts to whisper at me excitedly. "I couldn't stop thinking about him. I can't believe it's really him…"

"Really who?" I ask, confused.

"My southern gentleman… my future husband…" she stares at me as if I should know what she is talking about, "…Jasper, silly. Oh, Izzy, you have to come with me. Mother is already asleep, so no one will know. He is still downstairs talking with the men. We have to go and listen so I can find out everything about him…" She is pulling me towards the stairs.

"If we get caught, your father will skin us," I whisper, trying to pull my arm out of her grasp. "Besides, you're getting ahead of yourself. You've barely been introduced to him and your already planning your wedding."

She ignores me.

"I knew he would come…I knew it was him the second he walked through the door…" she continues as she grabs my arm again and resumes pulling me along.

I give in and let myself be led down the stairs and around the corner from Mr. Cullen's study, where we can hear the men talking clearly on the other side of the door.

"Are you sure we will not be heard?" I hear my uncle ask.

"Ben is a good man. We won't be disturbed," Mr. Cullen responds.

"Then let me say this to you, Carlisle. These boys have the right idea. You and I are men of means and it is our duty to be leaders against this tyranny," my uncle says emphatically. "Men here go without work because the harbor is closed. Children go hungry. It is our duty to look out for them."

"It is easy to speak of duty when you do not have a son who can come to harm," Mr. Cullen responds.

"I do not wish to hide away safe while others sacrifice for my liberties," Edward says.

"It is foolish to antagonize the soldiers as you do. It only undermines our attempts at negotiation." Mr. Cullen responds to Edward, emphatically. "I think all efforts at diplomacy must be attempted before we are brought to arms."

"You don't think that England will actually give us due consideration," Edward says. "I know you don't."

"You are right," Mr. Cullen admits, hesitantly. "That is why I decided to come to Boston. There is much to be done to prepare for what may be inevitable. I have decided to follow Laurent's advice and direct my foundry to start making munitions, but you must promise me that you will not be involved in any more skirmishes with the redcoats."

"Your father is right," my uncle adds. "You will do no good to our cause if you are killed in a foolish scuffle."

There is a moment of quiet before Mr. Cullen continues.

"Tell me, Jasper, it's not just good fortune that we have your company this evening is it?" he asks.

"No, sir. Edward did mention that you would both be here this evening," he admits. "I thought it would be a good opportunity to solicit your help."

"Well, you have our ear now. What plans has your group put into action so far?" Mr. Cullen asks.

"We are amassing stores of munitions and orgainizing militia," Jasper explains. "It has become much easier to recruit volunteers since the closing of the harbor leaves so many angry and idle. We are also spreading news of the day through publications and word of mouth, establishing a network of communication. We feel it can only help our cause if all men know what is occurring."

"I would like to meet with your leaders. Do you think you could arrange that for me?" Mr. Cullen asks.

"Yes, sir," Jasper responds.

We hear a gentle tapping, like a hand wrapping on the window. Then another moment of silence. That must be the signal for the soldiers return.

Alice and I hear the men saying their farewells, as we quickly scurry back to the stairs before we can be discovered.

Alice starts to swoon the moment we reach the safety of the second floor. "Isn't he just wonderful? So handsome and brave…"

"Yes, Alice," I humor her as I walk her to her door. "Go to bed before we get into trouble."

I say goodnight to Alice, gently shove her into her room, then turn to go back to mine. As I hurry back down to the other end of the hall, someone enters the hallway from the steps and crosses right into my path. I bump into them with a grunt. It is so dark that I can't see who it is I've run into, but his strong arms instinctively wrap around me, catching me before I can fall backwards.

"Bella?" he asks, surprised to find me in his arms.

"Edward?" I ask, just as surprised to be held there.

I feel his breaths on my face as he recovers from being startled. My own breathing is as deep, not only from being caught by surprise, but also from being afraid that he will scold me for being out of my room alone. The reprimand I am expecting does not come and he makes no move to push me away. His arms remain around me as our breathing slows. The darkness prevents me from seeing his face to know what he is thinking. Instead, my other senses are heightened and I become aware of his masculine smell, the warmth of his arms around me, and the hardness of his chest against my palms. I am so lost in the sensations surrounding me that I barely notice when his hand glides over my hair that is hanging loose down my back. "Soft" I think I hear him mutter and his voice brings me back to my senses.

"Edward?" I ask again, confused.

His arms slip slowly from around me and he takes a step back.

"I…um," he clears his throat, "you…you should get to bed," he says awkwardly.

"I should," I agree.

As much as I love being in his arms and as much as my heart aches for him to return my affections, I know I have to walk away now. My heart cannot handle being this close to him knowing he does not want me like I want him.

I start to move around him, but when my hand brushes accidentally against his, he curls one of his fingers around my pinky. I stop still. He slowly dips his head down until his lips are next to my ear. My eyes flutter at the sensation of his breath on my neck when he whispers, "Goodnight, Bella."

His hand falls away and my heart starts to beat furiously. I do not even feel the floor under my feet as I shuffle down the hall. I reach my door and turn to him, a dark shadow looming in the hall, and I whisper, "Goodnight."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi, there! Long time no see, right? Tried to get this at least looked over by someone else, but still have to work that out. So, this will once again have grammer and punctuation errors. (I do my best, but I kinda suck at it) You will also notice that this chapter is, again, a continuation of Izzy's trip to Boston. All Bostonians should note that I have been to Boston only once when I was twelve and all I remember is how my dad kept complaining that everyone there drives like a maniac. So, if something I mention is incorrect-blame the internet. Also, I want to thank everyone who reviews-I don't always have time to respond (RL has been hard lately), but I do read and appreciate them. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Twilight stuff is not mine.

Chapter Sixteen: …Shopping Malls…

"Ah. There you are," Uncle Laurie greets us as we exit our coaches at the front entrance of the Old North Church. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."

"It's hard to get one lady anywhere on time, let alone four," Mr. Cullen comments light-heartedly, then winks at us ladies. Mrs. Cullen gently swats his arm and rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but it was worth the wait," Uncle Laurie replies, appraising us. "You have the prettiest assemblage of ladies in all of Boston." Alice and I smile at his compliment and even Rosalie blushes a little. My uncle can be quite charming. "Perhaps you would be willing to share? I would feel jealous sitting alone in my pew while you and Edward have such delightful company."

"My pleasure," Mr. Cullen replies. "I don't think we'll all fit in the Cullen pew, anyway. Victoria sent word that she and Aro will be joining us today."

"I'm sure the unseasonably warm weather we've been having has played a part in that. He doesn't get around like he used to," Uncle Laurie comments, as someone behind me draws Mr. Cullen's attention and we all turn to follow his gaze.

A tall, pretty, cultured looking young lady, a few years older than myself and with bright red hair, walks slowly up the walkway supporting an elderly gentleman by the arm. The Cullen's and Uncle Laurie greet the odd couple as if they are old friends, with smiles, hand shakes and embraces. Mrs. Cullen quickly introduces Rosalie and me to the young lady, Victoria, and her grandfather, Aro Volturi, as she claims the old man's other arm affectionately. "Let's get inside," she says, as she begins to lead Mr. Volturi away from Victoria and into the church. "We are going to be late."

Edward steps forward to offer Victoria his arm, his warm expression leads me to believe they are old friends and are fond of one another. She flutters her eyelashes and smiles at him all sticky sweet. The smile on my face falls, as does my heart. Mr. Cullen, Alice and Rosalie follow behind the two couples. I swallow my distress, try to put a smile back on my face, take the arm my uncle offers and let him escort me inside.

My breath catches as I enter the building and absorb my beautiful surroundings. I am enthralled as I crane my neck trying to take in every detail and to see where the strange, wonderful music is coming from. Uncle Laurie chuckles at me while discreetly pointing to the massive pipe organ on the balcony to the rear of the church. I quickly settle my eyes back in front of me, realizing how simple I must appear. Uncle Laurie pats my hand reassuringly and begins to explain how the Old North Church is a strange combination of ostentation and practicality. The sheer size of the two story interior with it's bright white paint, massive pipe organ and large arched windows are meant to inspire awe, but for practical reasons, the pews on the main floor are square with high walls. This design holds in the heat that radiates from the metal coal boxes on the floor of each and gives its occupants a setting in which to display their position in society. The square pews on the main floor are purchased and each family's station is distinguished by how close to the front and center their pew is located.

As my uncle guides me to his pew, I look up at him while he is explaining about social hierarchy and I suddenly feel sad for him. My Uncle sits alone in his private pew every Sunday so that he can maintain the appearance of a respected and wealthy man, but even I can see that he has been lonely. Right now, I am his only family and the smile on his face and the way he stands tall and proud with me on his arm say more to me than words. Having me here on his arm makes him happier than any display of prosperity. I wrap my hands around his forearm affectionately and step a little closer to him. If my company can be a solace to a fine man like my uncle, then I resolve to give it to him joyfully.

When we reach his pew, Uncle Laurie holds open the door for Rosalie, Alice and me. Unfortunately, his pew is directly behind the Cullen's and I am afforded the unsettling view of Edward and his…_friend. _Victoria sits next to Edward and I am forced to watch throughout the service as they exchange smiles and discreet whispers while she occasionally glances over her shoulder and gives me a condescending glance, furthering my self doubt.

As we are exiting our pews, Victoria clings to Edward's arm and he seems happy to have her there, not even sparing a glance at me. It hurts to see him be familiar with another girl, not knowing their history and wondering how he feels about her. Especially with the feel of his arms around me last night in the hallway still fresh in my memory. To keep myself together, I have to force my attention elsewhere by taking my uncle's arm and listening to Alice talk excitedly about the church social in the fellowship hall.

"The socials aren't every Sunday after service, but the women's group at the church has them at least once a month and I'm so glad there is one today because it's a good way to get to know people, seeing as we'll be attending many of their parties during our stay," she explains.

"And I have many friends and associates that I want to show you off to, Izzy," my uncle adds.

I do not hold myself in such esteem that I am comfortable being shown off, but the sentiment behind my uncle's words does make me feel strangely satisfied. _He_ does not think I am beneath him. _He_ thinks I am worthy of being seen on his arm. Unlike some people.

We enter the fellowship hall and Alice and Rosalie follow Mrs. Cullen across the hall to speak with friends, while Uncle Laurie leads me in a different direction. I spare a glance to watch as Edward and Victoria step away to a private corner to talk. I try to ignore the knot in my stomach, push aside my hurt, and focus my attention on my uncle. He leads me about the room and introduces me to so many people that I will never be able to remember any of their names. They are all polite and courteous, but none of them stands out as genuine or affable to me until we are approached by a older gentleman with three younger men in tow.

"Good day, Laurent," the older man greets my uncle.

"Good day, Peter," Uncle Laurie responds, looking over the three young men standing behind the elder. "I swear your boys gets taller every time I see them."

"That they do. They'll eat me out of house and home if they keep it up." The man smiles proudly and turns his eyes to me. "Who is your charming companion, Laurent? My sons have been eager to make her acquaintance."

Uncle Laurie beams as he introduces me.

"This is my niece, Isabella. She will be in town through the holidays and so there will be ample time for your sons to become acquainted. In fact, I have a few things I would like to discuss with you. Perhaps, your boys wouldn't mind entertaining Izzy for a few minutes while we talk privately," Uncle Laurie suggests.

The young men smile readily at the suggestion and in a matter of moments Uncle Laurie has vanished and I am left surrounded by three very tall, handsome young men. I fidget with the sleeves of my dress, feeling small and shy, surrounded by their appraising eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Isabella," the oldest young man begins, "I'm Samuel Montgomery and these are my brothers, Garrett and Paul."

All three of their faces are smiling and friendly. They remind me of Emmett with his carefree disposition and I immediately become more at ease. Soon, they have me giggling with their charm and brotherly banter. They are sweet and attentive, guiding me to a chair and offering to fetch me refreshments. It is just what I needed to take my mind off of Edward and lose my cares. I am enjoying myself wholeheartedly until the hall begins to clear and Alice and Rosalie come to retrieve me. I say goodbye to the brothers and notice how they are reluctant to leave my company, glancing over their shoulders at me as they walk away. I think I may have made some new friends.

We exit the fellowship hall and I look about for my uncle, not wanting to leave with out saying goodbye. I find him talking with Mr. Cullen outside by the coaches. He smiles at me as we approach, making me feel welcome.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asks.

"Yes," I admit. "There are so many nice people here to meet."

"You won't find better than Mr. Montgomery and his boys. Their good people." He smiles warmly, then changes the subject. "What are your plans for tomorrow? This fine weather may not hold out long and I would like to show you around Boston. Are you up for it?" he asks.

I smile and nod eagerly.

"Tomorrow after breakfast then," he assures, as he helps me up into the coach.

"Tomorrow," I agree.

The coach pulls away with Alice, Rosalie and myself inside. Before we even lose site of the church, Alice is chatting excitedly.

"You certainly were a hit today. Wasn't she Rosalie? Everyone was talking about you, wondering who you were and where you came from, especially the young men. You know, I think you could have your pick of suitors."

"I highly doubt that," I scoff, a little taken back by Alice's remark.

"The Montgomery brother's looked like they were about to wrestle for your attention back there," Alice turns to Rosalie for confirmation, "and all the other young men were glancing her way, weren't they?"

Rosalie shrugs her shoulders at Alice. I am sure she is as reluctant as I am to discuss the attention I may garner from the male population of Boston, but then she surprises me by agreeing with Alice. "It's true. You're pretty enough and with the connections your uncle has, I'm sure there will be many young men vying for your attention."

Rosalie is making a genuine effort to be gracious. It takes a moment to recover from her unexpected compliment before I can respond.

"Well, I didn't come to Boston to be courted," I snip, then look out the window trying to deter any further conversation about my love-life.

Alice will have none of that. My discomfort with this topic seems only to incite her desire to continue with it.

"I bet if Edward were to offer, you'd have no objections to being courted," she teases, then looks at Rosalie and they both smirk knowingly.

I am turning bright red, I am sure of it. I didn't realize I had been so transparent in my infatuation for Edward and I certainly do not want to discuss it with anyone. It is too embarrassing…and depressing.

"Even if I do, it doesn't matter" I retort, then add despondently looking down at my lap. "He doesn't want me in that way." My eyes start to well up and I angrily brush away the traitorous tears.

Alice raises her brows in concern as she realizes her teasing has upset me. Little did she know that her innocent taunt would cut me so deep. "Edward doesn't know what he wants," she reasons, then gives my hand an encouraging squeeze. "Everyone can plainly see that there is something between the two of you." Alice turns to Rosalie with a beseeching look, asking for help to console me.

Rosalie sighs and then acts as though she is stating the obvious when she says, "Alice is right. Edward's head is so full of revolutionary ideas that he can't see what's right in front of him. There is no need for tears when this is so easily fixed. If you want Edward's attentions, then you need to make him see that he has something to lose with his inaction."

I stare at her, uncomprehending, but Alice's expression brightens hopefully.

"Yes, Izzy," Alice agrees, her eyes twinkling with enthusiasm. "I love Edward, but even I think he could use a little …_nudge."_

I am wary of the look on Alice's face. Alice is happiest when there is some sort of mischief going on around her. I suspect she wants to involve me in tricking Edward in some way. I do not want his attention if it is not freely given and what could I do to make Edward care for me that I have not tried? I don't understand what they expect me to do. My confusion and doubt must be evident because Rosalie gives Alice a stern look before reaching across the cab to lay her hand on mine.

"Listen, Izzy," Rosalie says reassuringly, "we're not suggesting anything untoward. We just think that someone like Edward needs to see you are not going to wait around for him forever…that you have other options. I saw his reaction to you talking to the Montgomery brothers. It's the same as when the Captain comes anywhere near you…"

"If you're referring to the way he scowls and gives me dirty looks," I interject, "I don't think that is an indication of affection for me. I think it's quite the opposite."

"Uh!" Rosalie exclaims and throws up her hands in frustration. "Of course it's an indication he cares for you. He's jealous. It's obvious. He scowls because he doesn't want other men near you," she explains. "Haven't you noticed how he's always hovering about you? I swear he never let's you out of his sight."

"I don't know," I say, doubtfully. " If he is interested in me then why doesn't he talk to me? He seems to have no trouble talking to that Victoria girl."

Rosalie bites her lip and taps her chin thoughtfully. "She's a trouble maker, that one," she says.

"Rosalie, her family has been friendly with ours for a long time," Alice says. "I'm sure you're mistaken."

"If there is anything my upbringing has taught me, it's how to recognize a fraud," Rosalie assures. "She has designs on Edward, you can bet on it."

Alice appears unsure, her mind reviewing what she knows of Victoria and trying to reconcile it with what Rosalie has said. "I never met her until a couple of years ago when she came to live with and care for her grandfather," she says circumspectly. "I don't know her well. She has always seemed more keen to befriend Edward than me. I suppose Rosalie could be right."

"I know what I see," Rosalie says to me. "The longer you wait, the more opportunity she has to cajole him into some sort of proposal."

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" I ask, frustrated. "How can I compete against someone as refined as Victoria?"

"Lucky for you, I happen to know all the things a lady should know, including a few tricks to attract a man," Rosalie says with a twinkle in her eye. "Let me give you some pointers and we'll beat Victoria at her own game."

Alice smiles at me, her mind awhirl with the possibilities. "What do you say, Izzy?" she asks, excitedly. "It'll be just like our lessons at home, only fun." Rosalie frowns at her inadvertent insult. "Please," she starts to whine. "We could do it together. I'll help you get Edward and you can help me get Jasper." She clutches her hands together and pouts, silently begging as she waits for my answer.

No one speaks as I ponder my situation. I am hopelessly in love with a man that I know feels _something_ for me, but judging by his actions, he cannot seem to decide what exactly that something is. Maybe it is only brotherly affection or, maybe, simple curiosity because I am so different from the other girls he knows. All I know is while I patiently wait for him to realize we are meant to be together forever, Victoria may steal him right out from under my nose. It seems I have little choice but to submit myself, once again, to Rosalie's tutelage.

"Alright, I'll do it," I relent.

Alice bounces in her seat and claps her hands in delight. Rosalie, on the other hand, gives me a contentedly wicked smile and says, "Edward and Jasper aren't going to know what hit 'em."

~~~~~~E&B~~~~~~

The sun is shining and the air is unseasonably warm as Uncle Laurie helps me up into his open carriage for a day of seeing all that Boston has to offer. He sits next to me and lays a blanket across our laps before instructing the driver to make a slow tour of the streets of Boston.

"I thought we could start our day with a leisurely drive to get a good overview of Boston and then, perhaps, a picnic lunch. What do you say?" Uncle Laurie asks.

"A picnic? This time of year?" I ask, then start to giggle. I am beginning to see that my uncle does not always follow the rules. "That would be fine," I answer, stifling my giggles as he pretends to be hurt by my lack of confidence in him. I do not care what we do as long as I get to spend some uninterrupted time getting to know him.

The carriage meanders through the busy streets of Boston as Uncle Laurie points to all the buildings and places of interest. It seems hard to believe that just a few weeks ago I could not have imagined so many people and buildings, both small and grand, existing at all, let alone in one place. It is both overwhelming and wonderful at the same time. I think that as much as I love my home on the farm, I can see why someone would choose to live in a city like this. The air itself seems to crackle with energy and Uncle Laurie makes it seem even more alive as he tells me small details of how each place has played a part in his life and my mother's. Our morning tour is not just to show me a city, but how this city is a part of my uncle, my mother and myself.

Around noon, our carriage pulls into an open space in the middle of all the hustle and bustle of Boston. The space is clustered with leafless trees between which are walking paths and grassy areas and I can imagine that in the summer it is green and fresh with flowers. Even today, with winter's bite in the air, the warm sun has brought out the children to run and play on the crunchy grass as other carriages and pedestrians take advantage of the weather.

"This is Boston Common, my Dear," Uncle Laurie says, as our carriage comes to a stop. A waiting footman opens the door and helps me down. I am still confused as to how we will picnic this time of year, but when Uncle Laurie climbs down after me around a cluster of evergreens, it all becomes clear.

"Uncle, what have you done?" I exclaim.

He has arranged a lunch fit for a princess, that's what. There are servants standing at the entry of a canvas pavilion in which they have set up a small square table with two chairs. The table is covered with a blue cloth and little blue flowers adorn the edges of the fine china set upon it. Pink flowers fill a small vase in the center of the table and where he got them this time of year, I do not know.

Uncle Laurie smiles at my delight. "Come. Sit." he instructs, gesturing towards a cushioned chair as his man servant pulls it back for me. I sit as instructed, then run my fingers softly along the edge of the table. All this for me?

"Yes, because you are a special girl who I fully intend to spoil unmercifully," he replies to the question I did not realize I had spoken aloud.

While the servants make quick work of serving our food, I notice the warmth coming from the four cast iron fire baskets staked in the ground around us. Uncle Laurie sits across from me and watches me intently. From the warm food and drink to the soft cushion on which I sit, he has thought of every detail to make me feel comfortable.

"I mean it when I say you are a special girl, Izzy, I see your mother in you," he says. I lower my eyes bashfully as he continues. "Beautiful inside and out, just like the 'bella' in your name implies."

'Bella'? That's what Edward calls me when no one else is around. "What do you mean 'just like your name implies'?" I ask, tilting my head quizzically.

"Your name…" he explains, as if I should know, "it's just that 'bella' or 'belle' means beautiful in other languages. It suits you."

Uncle Laurie turns his attention to the meal being placed in front of him while his words echo in my head. "_It suits you._" Edward said them to me once when I asked him why he called me Bella. My heart swells. I sit a little taller and I am sure my smile reaches my ears. Edward thinks I am beautiful.

After lunch, Uncle Laurie takes me to the harbor to show me where he works. His office is in a grey, shingle-sided building near the docks. It has several desks that are occupied by his employees and another situated near the large window for himself.

"If the harbor were open, we would be able to see the ships come and go," he laments, "but now all the view affords is a few ships that are stuck at dock or the British war ships that stand guard floating in the distance."

"Uh-huh," I reply, not really listening to what he is saying. All I care about since looking out his window is the great blue-grey expanse before me. I have never seen the ocean before.

Uncle Laurie chuckles at my amazed expression, realizing that although this view has become commonplace to him, to me it is fresh and wondrous. He suggests that I get a better look by letting him escort me down the wharf to the market.

I hang on his arm as we walk along enjoying the salt air, the ocean breeze, and watching the gulls. Uncle Laurie asks me about my home and Pa and Emmett. I tell him about my adventures with Jacob and how the Cullen's have become so prominent in my life. Talking about the Cullen's brings Edward to the forefront of my mind again. The time I have spent with my uncle today has made me at ease with him, so I dare to ask a question hoping to find out more details of Edward's and Victoria's relationship.

"Uncle?" I ask, "The man yesterday at church, Mr. Volturi, who is he?"

My uncle answers readily, not thinking me more than idly curious. "He was a friend to my parents, a fellow business man," he explains. "Esme's parents, as well as mine, were friendly with him and his late wife. He is a good man. It's a shame the state he finds himself in now."

"Is he ill?" I inquire.

My uncle nods. "His health was good until a few years ago when he made some bad investments and lost almost all his assets. It broke his spirit. He hasn't been well since. I'm glad that he has his granddaughter to care for him."

"Victoria came to live with him when he became ill?" I ask.

"Yes. It was providence, really. She was in need of a home and he a companion, so it has worked out well for them both."

"Why did she need a home?" I ask, hoping to not appear too eager for information. "What happened to her parents?"

"The details of her parents situation were never made clear. She simply showed up one day unannounced. I grew up with her father and have often wondered about him, but Aero won't speak of him. I think they had a parting of ways." .

"If his son won't care for him," I press, "what will happen to Mr. Volturi when Victoria gets married?"

"She is a pretty girl, but her prospects of a good match are slim. Her grandfather's financial situation is a deterrent to any suitor a girl of her upbringing should consider, although she may eventually be forced to settle. If not for the support of the friends Aero has made, like the Cullen's and myself, they would likely be begging in the streets. I doubt any respectable man would be eager to take her." He pauses, then adds casually, "That is unless Edward decides to make her an offer. He has money to spare and the added burden of Aero is of little importance. He is already like a grandfather to him."

I look down at my strolling feet, trying to hide the sting to my heart his comment inflicts, but my curiosity cannot be contained. I have to know what I am up against. "They seem to get along well, don't they?"

"Yes. They are close friends. Although, I don't think they are romantic. But," he pauses to reflect, "I think many successful marriages start out as friendship."

He may be right, but my heart wants to disagree. It does not get the chance because Uncle Laurie cuts off any further conversation on the matter by pointing to a large brick building across from the harbor, indicating we have arrived at the marketplace.

Faneuil Hall market is alive with activity. The ground floor of the three story building has many open archways through which an abundance of people are coming and going. We enter to find merchants of all types selling their wears; blacksmiths, tinsmiths, even livestock. We walk from vendor to vendor and everyone has a smile for Uncle Laurie. He seems to know everyone. Eventually, we are stopped by an especially eager merchant who embroils him in a heated discussion about how his costs are continuing to rise and if there will ever be an end to the sanctions. I take the opportunity to step away and look for possible Christmas gifts.

I purchase a hunting knife with a decorative handle to take home for Emmett and a new pipe for Pa. I am casually inspecting a brass candleholder when I see a flash of red hair out of the corner of my eye. Instinctively, I glance to my left and am surprised to see none other than Victoria herself.

My eyes follow her as she weaves through the market. She stops at a booth and looks at something disinterestedly then moves on, glancing around as if looking for someone. Her actions are not unusual, yet something is suspicious about her, like she is trying not to be noticed. She exit's the market through an archway and I am about to dismiss the event as nothing but a strange coincidence when a man carrying himself with the same odd unobtrusive posture crosses my vision and heads towards the archway Victoria disappeared through moments before. He slows and as he turns his head to see if he is being followed, I see his face. I would not have known him by his attire. He is not wearing his uniform or anything else with any color to draw attention, but I would know his face anywhere.

Captain James Biers.

I turn away quickly, not wanting him to notice me. My thoughts are whirling. Why is he sneaking about? Is he following Victoria? What business could he have with her? This is too strange to be only a coincidence. I discreetly turn my head to look over my shoulder and watch him as he goes through the archway after Victoria. I glance to check that Uncle Laurie is still occupied, then cross the distance to the archway and carefully peek out to see the Captain turn the corner at the back of the building. I debate whether to continue following, but there is no option really. I must know what the Captain is up to. I near the secluded alley that the Captain disappeared into and stop at the familiar sound of his voice.

"You said you had things under control," he is scolding someone.

"I'm working on it," a female voice responds, defensively. "I'm doing my best."

"Listen, Vicky," his voice drops low and soothing, "I know your trying, Darling, but you have to get him to marry you so we can live like we always talked about. Right?" He sounds like he is talking to a child he is trying to manipulate, saying what he needs to, to get what he wants. "It's only temporary until we can get rid of him. Accidents happen all the time. Then you'll be rich and we'll be free to live as we choose."

"But, I don't want to wait. I want to marry you now," she pleads, "let's run away and be together, just you and me."

He huffs in frustration, about to lose his patience.

"You know I can't leave my brother and we can still be together here, just like we have been," he reminds her.

"I don't want to have to sneak around anymore," she admits, then her sadness turns to anger. "I _hate_ that stupid old man for putting us in this position. If he had half a brain, he wouldn't of lost his fortune and I would be living in the luxury I deserve with you as my husband, not having to sell myself to survive."

"Stop worrying about the old man and focus on your task." he chastises her. "We have to figure out how to get this done fast. That little brunette has him all out of sorts. If she gets her claws into him, you won't stand a chance."

"I thought you said you'd take care of her," she replies.

"As soon as I can get her alone, I will. She's skittish is all. I came on too strong at first, but with a little finesse I will have no trouble convincing her to share my bed," he assures her. "And when I do, Edward won't want anything to do with her."

"I don't want to hear about that," she replies, sounding hurt by his talk of bedding another.

"I don't like it anymore than you like the necessity of being intimate with Edward," he comforts her. "Look at it this way, if you can't sway Edward, then Isabella may become a useful tool to get to her uncle. What do you think he would give to save her good reputation? And if I were fortunate enough to get her with child…"

"Enough!" she hisses. " I can't talk about this any more. I have to go."

I hear movement and start to back away from my hiding spot around the corner, pressed against the brick wall, but pause when I hear the Captains voice once more.

"You still with me, Darling?" he asks, using the same seductive voice he used previously to calm Victoria.

A long silent moment passes.

"Yes," she answers, resolutely. "I'm sorry. I want the same things you do." Then her voice turns spiteful and she begins to pout, "I can't stand living in squalor any longer. I deserve everything money can buy, but I don't like hearing about you with another. You're mine."

"That's right, Daring. I'm yours," he placates her. "Now be a good girl and go get him."

I hurry to the archway before I can be discovered and go back into the market. My heart is racing, my hands trembling. I'm barely able to hold on to my purchases. How do I make sense of what I just overheard. What do I do? Who do I tell?

"Izzy," my uncle calls. I look for him in the throng of people. I spot him waving at me as he politely dodges the other shoppers. I hurry to meet him. "I thought I lost you."

"No, Uncle," I say, out of breath. " I'm sorry I wandered off."

"Are you alright?" he asks, a concerned look on his face. "You look a little pale."

I don't know what or if I should say anything about seeing the Captain. I need time to think. I knew the Captain was someone to avoid, but I fear he is more than just a nuisance. He is a very dangerous man.

"I'm fine," I reply, touching my cheek and then looking around nervously. "I think, maybe, I've done too much today is all."

"Yes, of course,' he says, apologetic. "Let's get you home."


End file.
